When I met the Riddler
by Eymris Grayson
Summary: When Alex Ygmia finds out that her old friend Edward Nigma, is in Arkham during her intern-ship,will she free him? Of course! Will she drop everthing to be with the man she loves? Riddler X OC and sibling/Bestfriend with Jonathan Warnings: Violence, OC, Language, and graphic scenes later on.
1. A friend found

**When I met the Riddler**

**So this is from my OC's point of view. She is not a Sue. I hope you like!**

Why did she have to walk so fast? After all it was only my first day, as an intern, at Arkham. Yes sir, I worked at Arkham Asylum, which houses the criminally insane! My name is Alex Ygmia, I turned 24 the day before I started. It's a late birthday present, yip-he!

"Here look _his_ file over before we get there," Doctor Young, spoke with swiftness and bitterness. She turned abruptly around to shove a clipboard in hands. I looked at the picture, the Riddler? Why did he look so familiar? Those eyes, had something behind them, something I knew. But the shock of receiving the Riddler's case escaped my lips fast then I could respond to stop myself.

"Doctor Young, this is the Riddler's case." I didn't mean to sound obvious it just came out.

"Yes," she stopped and turned around when my own footfall stopped.

This is captain obvious with an important message. "But I'm an intern and this is only my first day."

"Yes but Edward is one of the few that can't kill you with your own pen."

I doubted that, "I bet he could if he tried."

"True," oh there some confidence. "One of the few that _won't _kill you with your own pen," I was not convinced.

I couldn't help it, "Isn't he one of the more 'insane' ones?"

She was clearly fed up with me, "Listen kid, do you want the annoying genius? Or the ex-professor that will prevent your sleep for a week without his fear toxin, well," I swallowed hard.

I think Doctor Young is the one preventing my sleep. "The annoying genius," I was a like a mouse, shrinking back. He's was not going to talk to me, I mean why would he? But, then again I looked nothing like a doctor. A green shirt, dark jeans, bright green converse shoes and a grey jacket with the Arkham symbol on the right side, that I got on the way in. "Is he hostile?"

"Edward, no not usually. But he can make you hostel, he is so damn annoying!" Doctor Young opened the door, to revile a man I a grey jumpsuit with a white rectangle on the upper right side, with Nigma stitched in it. He looked up and smirked with dancing green eyes.

"Hello, Doctor Young, who's your friend?" His voice held a familiar arrogance that made him attractive. I mean he was already attractive, not that, I liked him or anything.

"This is Alex," Doctor Young pushed me forward. "She will be spending an hour or so with you for the next week." He only smirked bigger, making his eyes sparkle.

"Why not? It will be good to spend time with such a fair maiden like her." He was flirting, I couldn't believe it! Doctor Young whispered something and the door closed. "Alex is it," I nodded. "Is it short for anything?" I was almost like a statement like he knew already.

"Alexandria," I said in a small voice. I was stuck in a room with a crazy person, no, a registered insane person.

"Alexandria," Riddler said as he tossed it around in his head. "What a beautiful name, such class to it." Damn he was too charming. "Come, come dear sit." There is only the floor and the cot next to him. I was not about to sit on that dirty floor so I plopped down next to him.

"So, Mr. Nigma," I was cut off by a raised hand.

"Please, call me Eddie or Edward, everyone does." He gave a charming smile and his eyes lit up.

"Ok Edward," I did not feel comfortable calling him Eddie. "Tell me about your childhood."

"Miserable, next," he tried to brush it off, not going to happen.

"Edward please, is that not where you became obsessed with riddles."

"Alright," He said looking at me as if he needed to look over glasses. "But first may I ask a question?"

"Already did," he smirked again.

"Touché, I meant another one my dear."

"Very well," what harm it could it have done? Now I know exactly what it could do.

"What's that peeking out of your left sleeve," damn. "A tattoo perhaps," I sighed in shame, as I rolled up my sleeve. It was a tattoo, a question mark tattoo. "Well, riddle me this, who else as a thing for the iconic mark? Hmmm?" Why did he have be so cute?

"Yes, don't tell, I could get fired." I plead, yanking down my sleeve.

"Wouldn't think of, my dear, I would never rat out a riddle lover. You do like riddles don't you Alex?" Again that question was like a statement, as if he knew me already.

"Yes, Edward, I do." I replied simply.

"Would you like to hear one," his voice once more dipped down to ask a question.

"Ok," I sighed.

"Fantastic," he clapped his hands together with enthusiasm. "But be careful don't cut yourself on this _sharply_ observed portrait."

It was so easy, "A portrait of warden Sharp, right?"

He clapped in slow in an admiring sort of way. "Well done, a girl with brains. I like that." Why did he keep looking at me like he had to look over glasses? It seemed almost second nature. Why is was flirting with me? Not that I fully damned it, I kind of liked it. My face was growing hot and he started chuckle. "Good Lord, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Anyway Edward," I said burying my face in to his file to hid my still burring cheeks. Wait, that couldn't be right, "You turned 25 yesterday?"

"Ahh, yes, I did, didn't I?"

My lips where moving without consulting my brain. "Yesterday was my birthday too." He reviled a knowing smile again, that was really starting to worry me.

"Where did you go to College?"

"College," he nodded, "Gothem tech, why?"

"Me too," he smiled, it seemed he was trying to get me to catch something. Could it be, those eyes, that grin. Eddie Nasthon, it couldn't be, little Eddie in there?

"Eddie, Eddie Nashton, is it really you?"

"It's Nigma now, and in the flesh," he said bowing in his sitting position. I started to chuckle then laugh with pure joy.

"You were two years ahead of me, but you are only a year older?"

"Because of my intellect," dear God he is so arrogant, but it was a cute arrogance. "I was pushed up a level in high school so I was one year ahead in college. Do you still remember when we first met?"

"Clearly," I said simply looking in to his eyes.

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~`6 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on pretty lady you are going to give me your money and you and I is going up to yo' room and have some fun." There were three of them, probably all wanted a I _go_. All bigger than me, much bigger

"No, you basterd, I'm never go with you," I remember trying to be brave.

"Oh, yes you are, and you are going to enjoy it!" He grabbed my wrist forcing me to kiss him. I slapped him and he punched me. I fell to the ground and he pulled me up only to laugh at my now brusied cheek.

"I'm still not going with you!" I wrenched my hand from his grip and backed in to a tree.

"Yes you are Bitch, even if I have to drag you there. An' now because you resisted my boys are going have a turn at you too."

Then my tenor-voiced savor arrived, "No she will not." Edward was tall, and thin. He was never very muscular, brown-haired and green-eyed. But dark purple rims of glasses half-way hid his eyes He was a junior, I was a freshmen. He was and I'm sure still is one of the nice men out there.

"Oh yeah, geek, who's going to stop me huh," Now Edward was never very intimidating, so this didn't work:

"I…I will, I'm going to stop you lizard-brained jackasses." He puffed out his chest, and the jocks just became angrier and laughed sadistically.

"Oh okay then come at me." They tempted him, he couldn't back down, not now. Edward ran at him fist cocked but fell short because of the fist that found his face. He stayed on his back till he was picked up because one of the friends remarked that he's was 'dirty' and they should 'clean' him off. So they, with lack of ceremony, they tossed him into the fountain. "You're safe for now bitch, but be expecting for us to come back. And then we are no going to be gentle." That threat was carried out.

"Come on, let me help you," I pulled him out in the opposite hand he held his broken glasses. Without thinking I held his hand and pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door. Water that fell from him made little 'plink' noises on the dirty title. "Thank you, for helping me, it means a lot." He shrugged as he examining his broken glasses. I wetted a paper towel and walked over to him to clean his bloodied lip. I raised the towel to his face and he cringed before I reached it. Back then I didn't know about his abusive father. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry, habit it happens when you have been picked on and beaten up your whole life. And you're welcome." I gently wipped his mouth off, he winched every time the towel touched it.. "Thank you, I guess I'm going to have to tape these together, huh?" He held the two parts separately in his thin hands.

"Not exactly, here I have some superglue in my purse." I began digging in my messenger bag for the tube of wonder.

"Superglue, in your purse, really?"

"Yes and here," I took his glasses, permanently bound them and eased them on his face.

"Thanks, I never asked what is your name?" he asked adjusting them into the right place.

"Alexandria, or Alex for short," I answered.

"Nice name, mine is Edward, or Eddie."

"Thank you again for saving me," I remember hugging him and getting wet. "You should change, before you get sick."

"Yeah, thanks, see you in some class I geuss," With that he left, and we did see each other and became great friends.

~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So are you going to tell me the story again or do I have remember it all?" I joked Eddie, no wonder he looked familiar, he was, is my best friend.

"I'll tell you, my father hated me, always called me a moron. I was determined to prove him wrong, so I entered a contest in school,"

"Twenty dollars to the kid who could solve a seemingly impossibly logic problem," I inputted, showing I still remember."

"Mmm Hmm, Right I won," He said reassuring me.

"Of course, and that pleased your father?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Hardly, he was certain I cheated. He kept saying, 'you cheated you moron. Admit it, you must have cheated.' I swore I didn't and he hit me for lying." He glanced down with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Edward."

"Don't be," He looked at me out of the coner of his eye. "He was right," the man smirked as I just smiled at him. As I sqribbled his story down quickley he pipped up again. "Do you have any extra paper I can use?"

"Yes, it's lined though," I warned.

"That's fine I just need to make something."

"What," I inquired, I can't get a crazy guy paper! Wait, what?

"I need something to do in this place, it so bo-ring." He was not exaterating but he was a little mondrmatic.

"Fine, don't kill anyone with it," I joked.

"Not my thing, you want that go see Joker."

"No, but thank you." I scoffed.

"You okay Alex he hasn't drivin off the deep end yet?" Doctor Young, why now?

"Not yet, Doctor, but close." Edward who had hinden th paper I had given him, cocked an eybrow. "So tomorrow same time?"

"Do I have _any_ choice," he asked, sarcasm layed heavly on his voice.

"No," I said strenly but he caught my playfull glint because he sat back with a smile.

"Well alright then," he said smugly. There I was putting on a show for Doctor Young, just so I could stay with Edward.

**Sooo? What do you think? Do I keep going? Do you like my OC? Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. Bye!**


	2. Friends reunited

When I met the Riddler Chapter 2! 0.o

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, and caught sight of that tattoo. Actually I'm still surprised I never was arrested for that. You know for idolizing a criminal. I did all of my morning duties so I could see my Edward. I walked down the halls looking in all the cells in Cell Block C. Joker, Harley, Two-face, Ivy, and Scarecrow; AKA Jonathan Crane. I remember his name; he was the leading physiatrist here. I must of stared at him, because he looked up from a book. To this day I have no idea how he got his hand on it.<p>

"Anything I can help you with, child? Are you lost, are you scared?" A sadistic smirk spread across his face. He wore oval glasses. His hair was brown with a reddish tint to it. And his most frightening, but most handsome feature, his piercing blue eyes. Don't worry I was not falling for a crazy guy, only befriending one. Hopefully.

"No, sorry, Mr. Crane I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Oh, you're not, I've read it five times already. And it's Dr. Crane, Jon, or Jonathan. So, where you off to?"

"Well, Dr. Crane, I'm going to see Edward Nigma. I'm interviewing him for the week." I said rocking on my heels.

"Oh," Crane said leaning in to the conversation. "I suspect he hasn't driven up the wall, yet."

"No, Dr. Crane, not yet," I chuckled. That seemed to be very one's question after my first day.

"Good, are you new? I haven't seen your face before." Jonathan said thoughtfully.

"Uh, yeah that because I'm an intern. I'll be here for the month. I get to interview four patients." I said happily.

"Oh," Crane's voice held intrigue. "Is there any chance I'm on the list?"

He was flirting, in a way only Jonathan could. "I could always request it. Do you _really_ want me to interview you?"

"Why not, if it stops the idiot that comes in here; Even if it's for a week I'm thankful. Plus you seem….Interesting," Crane always spoke with a certain elegance.

"Well, I don't want you to be late, good-bye child." Crane waved me off.

"Good meeting you, Dr. Crane. Good-bye," I waved, as I headed down the hall. I came up to Edward's cell. I opened the glass door to find no Edward. I sat on the bed, I was early. Great. I look at some of the remains of other inmates. A torn 'Vote for Dent' sign. A poster for the iceberg lounge, the word 'FEAR' etched in to the wall. Hash marks with names of months above them. I dimly ran my fingers over each thing, feeling sorry for them? Yes, I did I felt sorry each of these people had something that caused them to slip of the deep edge. Then I found it, Edward contributions to the walls. In green paint that ran down the walls in drips. In a very scratchy way was written, 'Is this Hell?' And, 'Who is the Bat,' and finally 'why.'

My fingers shakily found the letters, tracing them. Why Edward, why _my _Eddie? It took everything I had not to cry. I thought I had lost him; I lost the Edward that I loved. He proved me wrong.

"Get in there, scum." I guard hollered, shoving Edward inside.

"Hello Edward," I ageist my will, my voice cracked.

"Hello, what's wrong," I could hear the arrogance fading away. I shook my head at him, while looking down in a temp to stop tears. "No, really, Alex, what's wrong? Tell me," his hand was half outstretched. All arrogance was gone; man he made it so difficult not to cry.

"Edward, didn't you used to wear glasses," my poor attempt to change the subject. Edward sighed realizing he couldn't make me talk, before nodding. "Do you still have them?"

"Maybe, why," Edward asked slyly.

"Can I see them on you, again? Please," I looked at him honestly. He smiled and reached under his cot and pulled out a small, long black box. He strolled over to the dirty sink. Edward removed contacts and slipped on the dark purple rimmed glasses. He plopped down in front of me.

"Happy," Edward huffed. The tears threated to fall again. "Alex," Edward spoke carefully. "Alex, come on, I didn't mean anything, I was kidding. What's wrong?"

"You're in here."

"Yeah because I'm The Riddler, and I committed crimes." He said like he was trying to jog my memory.

"No, Riddler isn't in here, not, Edward Nigma, my Eddie is in here." He looked at me with sheer confusion. "_**My**_ Eddie is in this God-forsaken place." I started to shake with anger and fear.

"Alex, its okay," he grabbed my shoulders. I bit my lip, hard. It took everything before I trusted myself into his arms. Just like in collage my head fitted perfectly into the crook of his neck. My arms covered my face as they encircled his neck. I felt his hesitant hands hover above my body. He didn't what to do. He took me by the shoulders and pushed me upright. Edward kept his grip on me, "Now what do you mean?"

"It's just not what I expected on the first day. You were The Riddler at first, but then you were the guy who left me at collage." Edward's arms fell limp.

"Alex, I…You missed me? After what…Six years, you still missed me?" Edward shocked.

"Yes, because you were so nice, caring, charming, funny, I mean…I thought I never see you again. Did…Did you miss me?"

"Of course, you were the only one who was a real friend. And didn't I tell you at graduation, that the preverbal 'they' couldn't keep us apart?" Edward smiled lightly, a real smile not a smirk. "But, let's the day of with a riddle, huh?" He quickly returned to his old self.

"Yes," I spoke lightly answering both questions. This was his attempt to make me feel better.

"Good," his voice was soft and gentle. "I cry yet I have no eyes. I fly yet I have no wings. I'm born today yet I will never see tomorrow. What am I?" I thought for a long time. He sat back quiet watching my wheels turned. He finally spoke, "give up?"

"Yes," I sighed in defeat.

"A cloud, because clouds 'cry' when it rains, they fly through the air. And clouds do not last long so they never see tomorrow." I learned I was the only one he actually explained riddles to. Not just telling the answer then laughing at my incompetence. He didn't scoff now, he just kept quiet.

"Cool, thank you," that was an interesting riddle.

"Anything to make sure my friend is happy."

"Friend? I'm still you're friend."

"Technically we never stopped, we just lost contact." Oh my God that had broken me. I started crying. I don't know from what. Be it joy, disbelief, anger, or who ever knows what. "Hey, hey, hey, no need to cry. We are in contact again. Sure I'm an inmate, now, but because of this intern-ship, we can see each other." He rubbed my shoulder gently, cooing me with a comforting voice. His voice held a very slight arrogance, like the one he had when she met him. Not the arrogance that laid as heavy on his voice as how much ketchup I put on my tater-tots. "Hey, here," He held out a complex paper rose. It had individual petals. And a single leaf that came out of the twisted stem. It was pure beauty. "Happy belated birthday, I thought since, I missed your birthday…days… I thought I should make it up."

A small blush crept across his cheeks. I just wanted to run my hand threw his hair and kiss right then. But all I said was, "Thank you this means a lot." But it meant so much more. That rose meant the world at that moment that he still cared enough to want to make me a gift. "One more thing Mr. Nigma," I said placing the rose in my clipboard.

"Yes," he answered in question.

"You are going to become ex-inmate."

* * *

><p>OKAY So me like this chapter. I just thought of all the pent up emotion they would both have. And Eddie's sweetness. Um,, I like to say thank you to my reviewer of the first chapter that really got excited about this. forgetmenotflowers I thank you. I hope I did not disappoint.<p>

And JONNY-BOY has entered the building! WOOT! Yeah Jon!

So I don't wish to beg, but please review and tell me how I'm doing.

KAYthnxbye


	3. Friends Escape

"No, I will not allow you to do this," Edward's voice became stern.

"Eddie, come on, it's a good plan." I pleaded, I wanted to help. I was going to play a high enough frequency to make people pass out over the speakers. Except Edward and I would ware high frequency ear-plugs, to protect ourselves, and I wouldn't get in trouble. I would finish my intern-ship.

"I will not let you ruin your good name." Edward's voice stooped to a quiet and deadly one. He cared; he still wanted to keep me safe, like an older brother.

"But my plan will get me of scot free! Eddie, you know it will work, and you know I can pull it off." With that he leaned back on the wall, I had won. Now he was thinking of a plan after the escape, I could see it on his face.

"Fine, but you need to get, Crane in on it. You know Jonathan Crane, or Scarecrow." I asked, why, "Because, we need his house, to hide out in."

"Alright I'll be interviewing him next week. Tomorrow I'll bring the ear plugs, and a set of instructions. Wait, we," he said we, but why?

"Yes. You, Jon and me," He answered nonchalantly. "I can't wait this is going to be fun."

"You, want me to come too?"

"Yeah, wait! Can you cook?" Eddie asked with a desperate voice.

"Yes why," why was he concerned about my culinary skill?

"Thank the Lord! No more questionable food from Arkham and no more microwave food! You are most-definitely staying with us!" I chuckled, it was true: the way to a man is through his stomach.

"Alright then, it looks like I'm moving." My hour was sadly up after that sentence, I when home to put the finishing touches on the plan. I gave him the plugs without suspicion. I own that much to the incompetence of the security. The last days with Edward were filled with memories, laughter and if I was going to cry, some comforting from Eddie. Edward had to be the nicest guy, he didn't change. Well, except from the going insane, and becoming a criminal thing.

The next week it was time to interview Jon. Doctor Young gave me the passcode and gave me instructions to his cell. Not that I needed them. "Good morning Dr. Crane."

"Well, it looks like I was on the list." Now Dr. Crane was just as tall as Edward but about forty pounds lighter. He was literally skin and bones. He pushed up his glasses and closed his book as he addressed me.

"Yes you did, so I got a question for you." Crane sighed impatiently as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Is this another dumb-ass riddle from Nigma?"

"No…well, no but it is a question from him. A serious one," I leaned in a bit.

"Oh, what is it," Crane leaned in a bit too.

"Do you want out?"

"What? What do you mean, child?"

"I mean what I said. Do. You. Want. Out," I spoke slowly and carefully.

"Yes but why would Nigma, want to-. He wants to use my house doesn't he?" Carne voice became so plain so fast I snorted.

"Well yes and me too, please," I was worried when I said this.

"You too, Alex? Why, you aren't going bad are you," Crane's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Here," I tossed the plan's notes and ear plugs on the ex-professor's lap. "You want out? You are going to need me Crane. Like it or not." He stopped, and stared at me. A very small smile graced his lips, and he started to chuckle.

"Well, I am in. You've proven yourself just now." He read the notes and smiled a tad bit more. "And this just validates your worth, child. I'd be happy to carry out this plan with you. I see no errors, no fool's mistakes in your math. Brilliant, take that complement and run. I guarantee you won't get that from Nigma."

I tried to talk threw my laughter, "O…Okay, um, tomorrow then." Crane nodded. I cut that session short to run home and mentally prepare for what I was about to do.

You can seriously say I got absolutely no sleep that night. When I woke, I looked at myself and thought, 'you are going to ruin your good name.' But it was a good reason right? Yes of course it was! I walked in to Arkham, pressure weighing down on me. When I passed the inmates that I was going to free. I nodded to them as I walk to a security computer.

"Where are you going, hon?" Damn, Doctor Young.

"I have to check on something, I'll be back don't worry." I walked up the short flight of stairs. I put in my ear plugs and began my work. I hacked some firewalls, and played the high frequency. I was reward with the delightful, 'thud' of bodies hitting the floor. "Yes," I cried out. I unlocked all of the doors in Arkham. Don't worry I sent the frequency throughout the entire Island. I ran in to the locker where they kept the stuff they confiscated from the inmates. I grabbed everything that belonged to Riddler and Scarecrow and rushed outside to greet them.

"Ah, there's our little rule breaker." There it was the smooth voice of Jonathan. I ran up and hugged him. For heaven sakes, it worked! I was in complete shock and relief. I hugged him till I heard a forced cough. I turned to see Edward with his arms wide open. I ran into them, from force or excitement he turned me in a small circle before taking my feet off the ground and putting his hand in the crook of my knees. I let out a squeak of excitement as my figures curled tightly around his clothes.

"We did it," Edward's lips purred millimeters away from my ear.

"Yeah, we-," I was cut off by lips pressing ageist mine he put me on my feet while he released me and I just fell on my butt from shock. I sat in the dirt looking at the two men starring down on me. My face was burning from shock and embarrassment. Jonathan pulled me of the ground as Edward picked up there stuff. "So…so take my car and meet me at the old church about two miles from here, at 5 pm. Alright, you guys will come back for me right?"

Jonathan and Edward looked at each other then nodded, "of course." They said in unison, after all I had helped them escape.

"Alright, plan I get off scotch free is in action." I ran back inside, and placed a security lockdown code in so all doors where covered by a sheet of steel. I removed all evidence that the computers where ever hacked. I stopped the frequency and removed my earplugs before playing dead.

A good hour had passed before I was being shaken awake. "Alex are you alright? We had a breakout attempt." Correction Doctor Young, breakout success. "Well, Alex, I be happy to sign the inter slip."

"What, Doctor Young, I've been here no more than a week, and only seen two patients." I was confused

"Honey, you met two super-criminals, and survived a breakout. You went through a month in a week, so I'll sign." That was a shock. I handed her the slip, she signed it. "You can just look over some case files for the rest of the day. And you're free to go, and you never have to return."

"Okay," I trotted off very pleased with myself. I read over Eddie's first. He has OCD, he had a small case of that in collage, I wondered if it had gotten worse. Then I read over Jonathan's. Hey If I was going to live with the guy I ought to know about him. There was absolutely nothing on either of their childhoods.

"Alex, you can go honey, it's four." I nodded and set of for my two mile journey.

I glanced at my watch. Six o'clock P.M. Those nerds were so dead.

_Well? Sorry for the long wait lots of homework and I got sick too. I hope I did not disopoint._


	4. New Roomies

What time did they show up? Eight o' clock, eight o' freaking clock! I was standing there freezeing to death! And how does the green suit wearing, surprise kissing, riddle lovein' jerk greet me? "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yes," I started calmly. "Yes, Edward, I've been ready for three God-damned hours! Where in Gothem have you boys been?"

"At the hideout we were cleaning for your arrival." Edward said with little shok in his voice.

"We escaped at two! You were cleaning for seven hours?" I raised my eyebrow skeptically.

"No, we had to wash up, put clothes on," he was trying to make me imagine him half naked, and it worked. "Clean, and then take the trip back."

"Just get in, before someone sees, child." Jonathan broke the small quarrel. I did so, at least they came back for me.

"So, where we going," I was just curious. No answer, "Hey," I snatched Edward's hat when I realized they were dressed in full gear.

"Hey, Alex, give it back!" Edward cried trying to reach me from the front seat.

"Then tell me where we are headed" I laughed keeping my distance.

"The hideout, duh. Now hat!" God I swear I was going to slug him.

"Ok, but where is the hideout, Edward." By this time Edward was red in the face.

Jonathan butted in, "About twenty miles from here, now give him his hat back."

"Thank you, Jonathan," I said as Edward snatched the hat from my grasp. Twenty miles, huh, well I might as well get some shut eye. It was a very stressful day, I mean I broke people out of an Asylum!

So in the little bridge to the rest of the story t\let me give you an ideal what I look like. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I usually have my hair pulled back into a ponytails, but I have long bangs that hang on either side of my face, that won't fit in my ponytail. I'm about five foot nine. T-shirt, jeans, and a jacket with rolled up sleeves is my normal fashion. And this is starting to sound like a dating profile. But, yeah that is me in a nutshell.

* * *

><p>I was shaken a wake by gloved hands, "Come on, we want to show you inside" I reluctantly sat up as I was helped out of the car. I was put in front of a small ranch house. White on the outside with dark green shutters. "Well don't just stand there let's go in." Edward was so energetic…why? He pushed me inside, it was simple. When you walked in you were in the living room. Television on your left on your right was the couch with a door to a small bed room next to it. Still on the right wall on the far end of the couch was two doors. One, was the bathroom and another bedroom. If you walked strait you run in to the dining room, left of that was the kitchen. But strait past the past the kitchen was the back door. Also on the left wall was the master bedroom, "well?"<p>

"It's nice, really guys." I told them walking inside looking at the clock. About nine-thirty, "I there food left?"

"Yeah there's a pantry in there, get whatever." Jonathan sighed heading off to the bedroom closest to the door.

"Hey, Jonny where you going?" Edward asked slightly annoyed.

"To my lab I have to get started on a batch of toxin. And stop calling me that!"

"Already," Edward squeaked in non-belief. "We just got home again."

"Yup, don't bother me, Edward. See you tomorrow Alex." He waved before going through a door at the back of his room. To what I presumed was his lab. The door closed, leaving me and Mr. Surprise kissy pants alone! Yes, thought about the kiss for the rest of the day. I mean not that I didn't fully enjoy it of anything.

"You want anything, Eddie?" I asked strolling into the kitchen.

"No, but I'll stay up with you until you go to bed, okay?" Edward said plopping on the couch.

"Okay," I prepared myself some cereal and milk and sat next to Edward. "I'm so happy I found you. I missed you so much." I said as I took a bite of food.

"I missed you too. I not sure if I'm happy you tagged along."

"What, why," I protested.

"I don't want you throwing everything out the window, for me." This didn't sound like the Edward on the charts. "Listen, tomorrow we'll say goodbye...again. You can drive back you 're apartment."

"No, I'm not losing you again, Mr. Edward Nigma. And I'm not throwing very much out the window." I stared at him. I could see he wanted me to stay. "I've never met a friend that was as perfect as you." I put my bowl on a coffee table that sat in front of the couch. I turned to him as I bit my lip.

"Not helping, but will at least sleep on it." He really wanted me to be safe but I could do this.

"Okay, I will…So where am I sleeping?" I asked standing up.

"The master bedroom, we took in consideration that you were female and you might want a separate bathroom." He said leading me in to the room. It had a queen sized bed and its own bathroom.

"Aw you're sweet," I patted his face before sitting on the bed.

"You want something to sleep in? I can give you some sweatpants and a shirt if you like."

"Oh Edward you don't have to." It was too kind of a jester.

"But I am," with that Edward walked out, and shortly returned with green aweat pants and a purple shirt. "Here, I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Alex, and thanks."

"You're welcome Eddie, good night." I waved at him as he left the room. I pulled up thee pants, and man were they lose. I had to use my hairband to keep then in a comfortable position. I wast almost swimming in them. Edward, after all, is five inches taller then I. I simply plopped on the bed, and quickly fell to sleep.

I didn't register I woke up in a strange bed. Or that I peed in a strange toilet. I walked to the living room eyes barley open, scratching my head under my messy hair.

"Moring roomie," a tenor voice said cheerfully. I responded with a 'mph,' not noticing who it was. Then it hit me, that I wasn't in my apartment. I didn't have a roomie or males of any kind in my apartment. My eyes shot open to see causal rouges, awake, and dressed. I'd eventually come accustomed to seeing Jonathan reading the paper and Edward playing with the crossword. Edward in a white short-sleeve button-up shirt, and green dressing pants. Jonathan in his black turtle-neck with a white button-up shirt underneath, also brown slacks. " Want some, Alex," Edward waved his cup in the air.

"What is it," I asked.

"Tea," Edward said setting his cup down.

"What are you drinking Jon? It is ok to call you Jon, right?"

"It's fine, child. I'm drinking coffee, like always." Coffee sounded so much better. No the caffeine sounded better than just tea.

"I think I'll have what Jon's having. Is there any left?" Jonathan nodded, looking back down at the paper. I went into the kitchen and started getting the coffee. I had to drink it with only sugar because the lack of milk. I walked to the table and sat across from Edward on the small table. There was complete scilence for a good five minutes, except from the occasional page turn. Or the light tapping of Edwards pen on the table.

Jonathan gently folded the paper and placed on the table. He then folded his hands and faced me. "Alex, Edward tells me you have a choice to make today."

"Yes, I do, and I've made the choice, Jonathan." I said it with power.

"Oh," Jonathan's voice went up an octave for a second. "Did you, are you positive?"

"Yeah, Alex are you sure, are you really sure. I mean this is a huge decision." Edward was absolutely uncharacteristically anxious. He had lifted out of his seat and Jonathan pushed him back down.

"Guys, I sure, actually this is the most I've been sure in a long time."

"Ok ,so there is one last question," Edward said slowly.

"Are you in," the two nerds asked in harmony.

I paused for a second. "Of course I am! Now I'm going to get my stuff! If one of you would come with me I wouldn't mind."

"I'm working on my toxin." Jonathan said after a minute.

"And I'm working on….nothing." He sounded like this was a death sentence.

"Yeah you can come with, and I got a disguise idea! Come with me." I pulled him out of his chair.

"Jonathan help me, please." Edward cried out before I pulled him in to his bedroom.

"Now I now you have some hair gel. You only use a little to keep that natural cow lick up." I pointed the th piece of hair on his forehead that curled up. I looked on top of his dresser, "Ha! Here it is." I shook the container stalking towards him.

"What are you going to do to my hair?"

"Calm down, it will only take a minute, and a white shirt and jeans. Possibly some sunglasses too."

"Alex what are you," I hushed him and began working. I took a half hour and ruining of some clothes, but I did it! I made anti-Eddie! A muscle shirt, ripped jeans, spikey haired wonder!

"I hate you," well a wonder to some. "I look like the same idiots I make fun of."

"That's the point; Jon is already locked up in his lab so let's go."

"Fine, but I'm not happy with you."

"Alright, just help me lift and move stuff to my new room, after I change." I did so and pulled Mr. grumpy out the door.

After a good ten minutes of silence in the car, I was desperate to break the awkward. "So is Jon a brunette or a ginger?" Edward stopped looking out the window and stared at me with a bewildered expression.

"I have no idea. Are you serious?"

"Kind of, I need a subject to break the awkward tension. So in Jon a ginger or brownie?"

"Okay, then. He is kind of both, isn't he? He has _reddish _hair."

This is where this conversation turned bad for Jonathan. "So is he both?"

A sly smile slipped across Edward's lips. "A cross-breed, maybe," see what I mean?

"That's it! He is a cross-breed! New nickname," I offered.

"Of course, oh boy is he going to hate us!" Edward loved getting under Jon's skin, scratch that. EVERYONE'S skin, "he is going to be in his lab for weeks!" We were laughing and thinking of every scenario what would happen if we called him cross-breed. They involved: see-no-hear-no Jon. Homicidal Jon. And him kicking us out, did it stop us? No.

"Here we are," I said pulling up to Gothem Oaks Apartments.

"You live here?" Edward said in horror.

"Lived Edward, I lived here."

* * *

><p>I haf fun with this. Later torment for Jonny. Heh heh poor Edward. Man I love writting this. Thank you all for fallowing Alex and her new guy pals. Thank you all for the kind reviews. It means a lot.<p>

Until nest time,

Love, Peave, and Riddles

Eymris Grayson


	5. Friends attack!

Oh My God...Can it be? It is….The fifth CHAPTER!

"What's this," Edward asked picking up a picture.

"Not sure I'm actually packing." I teased turning around.

"It looks like to people hugging." I walked up held it in my hand. In fact it was. A girl clinging to a boy in tears. The boy was clearly trying to calm her down. He was also in a cap and gown.

"Eddie, that's us. In collage, on graduation day." I said looking up at him. I could see a gentle smile.

"Yeah…Yeah it is." I was working on my desk he took it from when I noticed him staring at me with a look of, happiness and….compassion?

"What are you looking at green eyes?" That snapped him out his daze.

"What? Oh nothing, nothing. I just remember how I couldn't get you off of me."

"My closest friend was leaving me! What did you expect, for me to be happy?" I playfully slap him in the gut.

"Hey, hey, don't hurt me. I'm smart, I bruise easily. And did I not say that the preverbal 'they' couldn't keep us apart for long?" Damn it! He was right!

"Shut up," I playfully pushed him on the bed. "Why do you have to be so smart?" I stood in front of him.

"Because, then I wouldn't be interesting to you, you don't like dumb-asses, if I recall correctly. You stopped hang out with the 'big-tough-types,' after I saved you from their un-successful attempt to forcefully get you in to bed." Yeah, sure let's go with that…

"Don't be so cocky, it will get your face punched in." I tapped his nose while moving to my closet.

"Yeah, thanks. I already picked that tip up. I've had my nose broken what is three times now?" I could barely make out what he was saying. "Oooooo, what's this?" that got my attention quick.

"What's what? Eddie where are you?" I swear if he was in my underwear door, his nose would be broken four times! "Edward I swear if you are in my dresser, I will..."

"Clam down, friend o' mine. I'm in here." My bathroom, that tore it!

"Get out of there!" I pulled him out by his shirt and pushed him on the bed and I straddled his waist to pin him. "You don't go in to a girl's bathroom without permission!" I pushed on his hands to keep them down.

"Heh, I thought because you told me to help you pack, I could go anywhere." He developed a smug grin.

"Don't get smart, you being pinned by a girl. A girl five inches smaller than you." I got really close to his face. And he smirked.

"Yeah, but what's this?" He held a small pictures in front face. I snatched them from his grip. I couldn't believe him.

"Oh, these," I smiled as I flipped through them. One was of Edward under a tree studying. One was at a park; I was hanging off of Edward neck laughing. While Edward was chuckling and keeping his glasses in place as he looked at me. The last one was us kissing. Edward's eyes were half open, because I scared him. He was again wearing his cap and gown, but his cap was falling off. I could feel breath on the back of my neck, then an arm around my shoulder.

"You really did miss me didn't you?" His voice was soft.

"Yeah, how could I not? You were my only true friend. Those two years were the best. I'm just happy to see you alive." I said as I leaned onto his shoulder and he hugged me tighter. "You always knew how to cheer me up. Plus you always did my English homework." I felt his shoulders spasmodically raise and fall, as he chuckled.

"Well, you were…Are my best friend, Alex. Plus, you never took real advantage over me. You did my philosophy homework."

"Yeah, why did you take that you're too logical!" I turn and looked at him. And that's when I noticed what I forgot. A thin line of freckles that stretched across his cheeks and nose. "You still have your freckles." I put my hand on his cheek. Edward jumped at my touch, "Come on, let's get home to make sure Jonathan eats." We each took two boxes; I didn't have a lot of stuff. Plus, one was for food. But, I still would need to take the three flight climb to get my suitcase. After we packed everything in the car I decided to let Edward drive and I fell asleep in the car again.

I was woken by Edward and him complaining about he would not take my stuff in by himself. I just put my clothing away and made my bed, while Edward put the food away and left to take a shower. While he did that and Jonathan worked with dangerous experiments, I watched T.V. I sat there for a minute then the next thing I knew I was on the ground facing Crane, who was straddled on top of me.

I couldn't cower Jonathan had the needle on my neck. I moved I was dead or close to it. "Tell me what do you fear?" Jonathan voice was raspy and cold. I let out a scream for Jonathan to stop witch made the scarecrow laugh. I heard feet thunder and stop. Edward. He was in green sweatpants; he was still dripping from his shower. His normally perfectly coiffed hair was plastered to his face.

"Stop it your scaring her!"

"Of course Riddler, I am the Scarecrow."

"If you even inject a minuscule amount of that fear toxin in to her, I will murder you." Edward growled stepping closer.

"Oooo, does little Eddie have a crush?" Crane looked up an evil grin not one of the professor but of Scarecrow, eyes cold.

"Get off of her, Crane!" Edward snapped stepping closer, fist balled tightly.

"No, the doctor not right now, so let me watch her squirm." He looked up again, that's when Edward realized, and that wasn't Crane.

"I. Said. Off," Edward snapped pushing Crane on his back. Neither of those men were very strong but could fight each other pretty well. Edward was standing over Scarecrow in intimidatingly.

"Don't touch her, Scarecrow, Only me and Jonathan you hear me? Well, do you?" Edward's voice squeaked at the end of his sentence, because he was screaming. A sharp finger pointed down in the other man's face. "Scarecrow if I ever think she was used as test subject," Edward's voice stooped down to a deadly quietness. "You can count your body will be donated to science." Edward was fuming, why was he so protective of me? John's eyes softened a little but instead of the cold eyes of Scarecrow they were filled with shame and grief.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I-he didn't hurt her did he? I don't know what came over me." Edward was still mad and I was still staring down the ceiling until bright green eyes blocked my view. Before I could stop I cringed on to Edward. Just noticing he was shirtless, my face turned red while I started crying.

"Eddie, Eddie, he, I –I," he wrapped his arms around me and shot a look and Crane who slowly pick himself off the floor. "Edward what are these bumps on your back?"

"What? Oh, nothing," the Prince of puzzles tried to push me of.

"Nope, not happing. Turn boy." He did so his back had scars, up and down his back. "Eddie! What on earth are these all from?" I ended up squeaking.

"Windows, The Dark Knight, my father," Edward said casually.

"Oh Edward, You poor thing," I said turning him around. "Now go finish your shower young man."

"Okay, I am a year older than you _young _lady. Why do you think you can call me young?"

I snorted as I pushed him towards the shower. "It's a girl thing, now go!"

"Alex come here for a monument please." Jonathan motioned me to the couch. I sat next to him ready for anything now. "I'm sorry Alex, can you forgive me? Sometimes the Scarecrow takes over, and I can't bring him back in. I am truly sorry, Child." I nodded, "Good, I want you know that my split personality, does affect me. Scarecrow is not Jonathan; Scarecrow just loves the terror, the screams. He's the worst side of me, the worst part about men. Scarecrow is the drunkard, the one with the sex drive, and the cruel one with the short fuse. Although I am in fact a very anti-social human being. Thus Scarecrow is very, _very _confident. " Edward took a long shower. "Jonathan, I am the doctor, who is intrigued by fear and why it happens. I'm sorry."

"Jonathan, it's okay, I forgive you. Now I going to prepare dinner, you want to help?"

"I can't cook." Jonathan said bluntly.

"Come on, I'm show you. It's not that hard Jon. Please." I stuck up my lower lip.

"Fine," He exasperated pushing himself out of his chair, "Don't blame me if the house burns down. This was your idea."

I was dying to post the Scarecrow attack thing. I've had that ready FOREVER! So R&R, It makes me happy. And keeps our favorite Arkham boys Alive!

Hope me no disappoint.


	6. Friends and Fear toxin

"What the Hell happened!" Edward walked in on 'kitchen massacar.' Flour was everywhere. Flour was plastered to Jonathans's face as well as my own. The only part of his face that wasn't covered in flour was around his eyes because of his glasses

"Jon, _really _can't cook." I said blandly. Edward chuckled.

"Yeah why do you think we microwaved all of our meals? By the way, what on earth were you two making."

"I thought you two were lazy! Jon and I were trying to make breaded chicken." I said wiping half of my face. Edward started to chukle. "What Joker?"

"Your face, you both look hiarious!" Edward said laughing loudly.

"Oh, do I now?" I asked stalking up to him. Now this is why it's called 'All porpose flour.' I took a hand full of the white subtance and smeered it all over Edward's face. He kept his eyes closed for a second then reached up and grabed flour and rubbed on my face. I stared at him for a minute. "You want to go? Remember I've always been able to pin you Eddie." I said recalling are wrestling matches.

"How do you know I didn't _let _you win?" He asked stepping closer. Our faces litterally an inch apart. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't plan to fight.

"Oh? Well this time no holding back." I said frimly.

"No holding back," Edward mimiced. It happened in a second. He grapped my shoulders and kissed me. Okay, he really had to stop scareing me like that. But, I felt sparks, I felt a slight jolt of electricity when our lips met. I could also feel a smile of smrik on his lips. I stared at him with wide eyes as he started to release the kiss. His cheeks showed a pick color as I'm sure mine were red. He smiled at me, "I've been holding back all day." He took s small pause, "Now, I'm going to buy some food after I wash me face."

I nodded as I left to take a quick shower. Eddie was already gone when I got out. I dressed then I went back to the living room to dry my hair. I sat there with the tv on when the bathroom door opened. Jonathan came out in, ready for this? Orange boxers! He hadn't even noticed me sitting their till I called out. "Jo-nathan," His head snapped in my direction. Then he slowly backed towards the door of the bathroom. I got up when I herd the door close. "Jonathan."

"No," Jon yelled.

"Jon, what about food?"

"Leave it outside the door!"

Then it hit me. "Jonny, what about your lab? Your experements? Your _research?_" I herd a small thump on the door fallowed by, "Damn it! Fine, close your eyes." I sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Are they closed?"

"Yeah," I lied. He walked out again in his boxers he was about to run back to the bathroom when I grabed his arms. I gasped as I took a long look at his boney back. It was riddled with white hash marks. Of course there where some long ones and large ones that I could tell were from fights and windows. Curse those things.

"Jonny…I mean Jon. What on earth are all these little one from?" I asked exmining them closer.

"Oh, you my call me Jonny." He sighed before he continued. "All the little ones are from the crows." He sounded unbelieveably causual.

"What crows, Jonathan?"

"It was what my grandmother used as her sick punishment." He said stiffly and he walked to his room. I sighed in defeat as I ploped on the couch. I watched an entire episode of Flashpoint. Where ever Edward went it was a long way an a way. So I decided to annoy Jonathan. Jonathan didn't see me when I walked in. He had something on his face but I now know it was a gas mask. He must have been working on his fear toxin, because he is staring intently at some beakers. I stepped closer, that's when a gasped and fell back after a small 'pop.' That's when I noticed that the walls were closing in. A scream escaped my lip as my knees met the ground. Then a mutant looked at me and yelled, "No." Hand reached up and pulled off his head! But then it was Jonathan, who knelt by me to get my attention. "Alex, oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, look at me please." I looked at him as he fixed him glasses, his blue eyes filled with dread and apology. "Alex come on, let's get you out of here." My legs wouldn't listen. "Come one now," Crane's voice was filled, oddly, with calming warmth.

"J…Jonathan," I finally asked.

"Yes, child it's me, come on, I won't hurt you." He put out his hand, I took it and very shakily, and stood up. He sat me on the couch and sat next to me. His arm wrapped awkwardly around my shoulders, and holding my hand, trying to calm me down. All that echoed in my ears was the voices of those three men that violated me after Edward left collage. 'Come on, have some fun.' 'You are going to enjoy this bitch.' 'How does that feel, good? It better!' I tried several times to push off Jon's hands in fear that they belonged to those beasts. He reassured who he was and made me look at him.

"Hey, I'm back with the food…What did you do!" Edward shouted and I cringed.

"Hush, listen she came in to my lab without me knowing, and a small explosion happened and she was effected. I swear I didn't do anything on purpose, Edward."

"Eddie," I popped out my head. If he protected me before he could do it again right? "Eddie," I leaped from Jonathan's hands in to Edward's who dropped his food. "Don't let them get me, please."

"Don't let who get you?" He asked holding me at arm's length. I collapsed into his arms shaking. "Okay, Okay come on." Edward, as gentle as ever, walked me over by my shoulders to the couch. He sat close to me but I kept inching closer as those ravenous voices echoed louder in my head. "Here," Edward said pulling my legs across his lap. I pushed myself into his chest clutching his shirt. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, I finally felt safe. "Jon, can't you do anything for her? I mean what about the antidote?"

"N…No not really, I don't know how much is in her system and too much, like the toxin, it can kill her. Edward I really didn't mean for this to happen." I heard Jon sigh with shame.

"So we need to wait?"

"Yes, I not sure how long it will last, but she shouldn't be alone."

"I will I don't think I will be able to get her off of me. Could you go get the food please?" Crane nodded standing then retrieving items from the bag. "I'll feed her," Edward said softly bring a fork to my mouth.

I squirmed away saying, "No not again, please, I'll do what you want!." Edward pulled away in shock. He looked at Jon then me.

"What, Alex? Who hurt you?" Edward asked, lifting my chin to meet his beautiful eyes. I shook my head violently, and pushed my head into his chest. He nodded knowing I wasn't going to talk. He tried with the food again.

He started to reassure me that he was not going to hurt me and brought the fork in slower this time "No, no, I'm not going to hurt you, here you like Chinese food, remember?" Correction, Eddie, I _love_ it! I ate it as Eddie fed me more, whispering praises such as: "That's it," or "Good, good don't eat too fast." And, " that's my girl." I was _his _girl? It was possessive, but I didn't mind. Once I was finished Eddie pushed me of his lap as I started hearing the voices louder again, and I began to whimper and cry. "Alex I have to eat, Jon will take care of you until I'm done." I nodded and scooted over to Jon who again with awkwardness wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned on him watching him waiting for Edward's arms to open. I shook now and then and Jon would hold me tighter. It took time but I eventually found my way into Eddie's lap again. Edward might had been holding me just as awkwardly as Jon, okay nobody could as awkward as Jonathan was , but I felt…safer in his arms. His thin fingers ran though the tips of my hair, getting stuck now and again. Witch, to much displeasure to all, I freaked out a bit. By a bit, I mean yelling, "Don't let them get me Eddie." Or, "Help Eddie they're _touching_ me."

"Edward you getting tried?" Asked Crane as the Prince of Puzzles tried to stifle a yawn.

"No, are you Alex," He asked looking down I barely made it out because I was doesing to the steady breathing of Edward. The voices fading away into blackness. The gentle rise and fall of his chest and his heart beat was like a car ride or the world's gentlest lullaby. And he smelled so good. I can't describe it even now, it was just Edward. I had smelled this scent on him in collage, it was his after-shave, mixed with a cologne that I gave him in collage. There was something else too, just the smell of clean? Yeah that was it: after-shave, cologne, and clen. That made up the smell of Edward. Everything about Edward was so calming and steady, wonderful…

The next morning I awoke in the exact position I fell asleep in, on or rather in Edward's chest. His arms wrapped around me securely. This chest was rising and falling so steadily I almost fell back to sleep. There was no doubt that Edward's shirts were the softest, ever. I was facing the dining room, I saw Jonathan reading the paper and his coffee mug in one hand. He raised his eyebrows at something, then to a trained-eye you could see him conversing peacefully with Scarecrow in his head. He looked up to see me, I waved lightly. He returned my child-like action with a smile and a wave. I pointed up then mimicked a sleeping motion, asking if Eddie was still asleep. Jon's nod was exaggerated, and then he mouthed, 'out.' I looked up to see one of the cutest things a sleeping Eddie. He just held as much innocence as a child that fell asleep in the backseat of a car. Head to one side and mouth slightly open, I smiled at this, how could you not? I stretched my legs a little and a small moan escaped, and Edward's arms became tighter. Even when he was asleep he was protective. Jon smiled slightly as he caught the out of the corner of his eye. I pushed my way back into his chest to stay as long as I could. Then it quickly ended as fast as it began.

"Have a good sleep," Eddie asked removing his arms to stretch. He happed to catch me taking a big whiff of his shirt. "Like how I smell, huh?"

"Yes, thank you, for last night. And let's just say, don't change your cologne." I hugged him tightly; he slowly brought his arms down to return my embrace.

"You're welcome; if you ever need to talk about what you saw, don't be afraid to ask." I nodded to show I understood. "And I'm wearing Ode to Nigma, quality stuff." I chuckled at him, he was cocky.

"If you two are done, how about some breakfast," Jon broke in putting down the paper. He cared too, even if he tried to hide it.

"Thank you too Jon," I stood up and hugged him too, not as long though. What? I'm a hugger!

"You are welcome child," he said releasing me. "I'm sorry, I truly did not see you. I'm sorry you had to suffer your worst fears."

"It's fine, I know you wouldn't do on purpose Jon. You guys want pancakes? I can make them!"

"Pancakes? Wow, it's been long time since we've had good pancakes. That would be lovely." Edward said. "Do we have everything?"

"Uh huh, remember how we brought ALL of my food from my apartment," I joked.

"Yes," Edward said mockingly.

"Pancake mix, boy," I shook it his face.

"By all means, let there be pancakes." Jon commented sarcastically behind his paper.

"Jon, can I have the crossword puzzle, you know to get my brain a little more active."

"Um, no," Jon replied simply.

"Jon," Eddie wined. "Please, you know I always do the puzzle."

"I want to give it to you, but I can't."

"Why," I called over my shoulder. "Your legs broken or something."

"Or something right, I did it," oh no.

"What," Edward demanded.

"I, Jonathan, completed the crossword this morning while you to were all comfy cozy on the couch. I was bored and it was the only quite thing to do in this place."

"Jonathan, I…why…how…gah," Edward for once was at a loss for words and stormed out of the room.

"Jon, why would you do that to the guy with a compulsion to puzzles and riddles? For God's sake his rouge name _**is**_the Riddler after all. You don't see him using your test subjects!"

"Okay….I…um…won't …do it…uh…again?"

"Good boy," I joked. "Edward there is a sudko puzzle book in my room, on the night stand go get and do a puzzle or two. Okay," Edward nodded and retrieved the scared book, plopped on the couch and started scribbling in it. I rolled my eyes at them, they were children sometimes. I finished leaving them each special pancakes on top of their stacks of round ones. I was not about to do all of them, that would take too much time and work. "A question mark pancake, really?"

"Don't patronize me boy, be happy I thought to make you special pancakes!" I joked.

"What _**is**_ mine, because I have no clue." Jon spoke staring at the pile in front of him.

"A scythe, do go banging on my culinary artwork either." I said pointing my fork at them both. Jonathan mocked surrender.

"So is there anything I can do for you boys today? Anything I can help with, or do I have to amuse myself with a spoon?"

"Well, spoons can be fun," Edward started, until I shot him a look. "Look, I need to go to the hardware store, If you'll drive me, you'll be doing something. Plus I know Cross-breed is going to lock himself in his lab.

"Cross- what," oh Lord we were in for it. "What did you refer to me as?"

"Cross-breed," Eddie chirped. Jonathan stood up and made a b-line for his lab.

"Jonathan, come back," I called after him.

"No, leave my food outside the door. I'm not coming out for a week! You can just forget Jonathan Crane exists!" With that the door to his lab slammed shut.

"So, you ready to go to the hardware store?" Edward asked with a peppy voice.

"Eddie, we just pissed him off to disappear for a whole week!"

"Oh I've done worse. I've made him go into hiding for a month!"

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who have been keeping up with this story. And have been calling it Amazing, I honestly didn't think anyone would like let alone love this story.<p>

Recap:

Jon can't cook

Jon has exposives in his lab

Eddie is wonderful at conferting

Eddie actlike an ass towards Jon.

So what will happen next with Alex's TRUE fear be reviealed? What about those men? What is their meaning in this plot? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME IN: When I met the Riddler!


	7. Firends Celebrateing

After we came back from the hardware store both Edward disappeared in to his work shop. I let him know it was eleven when I went to bed. Then I drifted in to sleep, a very bad fitful sleep.

I seemingly awoke on the lawn of that campus. Everything seemed dulled in color. There was a small quarrel ahead of me, a man in green ageist three bulky men. Eddie and those jerks from collage, he was standing over me, protecting me. There was a shot of a gun, and a cry of pain, Edward. I blocked out cold laughter as I scrambled to my feet only to fall to them as I came to his body. He was dead when I reached him; he was killed because of me. His vibrant green eyes, open, that held no light in them. What was a shockingly bright green was now a deep, dark sickening green. His white shirt, blood stained, lips parted. I lifted the body in to my lap and cried into the crook of the life-less form's neck. After a large amount of tear fall, I pulled my head out as soon as all the heat from the body was gone. I put my fingers on the wound in his chest that killed him. Some of the blood stuck to my fingers, that is when my anguish escaped my lips. "Why? Why, Edward? He was only trying to help!" I screamed angrily to the sky. "Why you Eddie," I whispered in to the ears that could no-longer listen. "Why did it have to be you?" I put my face into the crook of his neck again, smelling his hair one more time. I looked at his face, his innocent, scared, face. I pulled off his glasses and brushed the hair out of the face. Then I kissed the cold lips. I didn't feel the smile or smirk that played on his lips whenever I kissed him, rather he kissed me. I released my lips from his; the blood that was on my fingers was now on his face. The red blood was bright against the white skin. Anguish erupted in my throat and chest again. I sobbed as I cried out. "Those bastereds will pay with their God-damned lives! Edward, I…I swear I'll get them. Please come back to me. Please…Please."

Then I felt something pulling me back, away from Eddie. I fought it, hard. But it was so warm and inviting. I was reluctant let go. I was welcomed by a more restful sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke against something warm and breathing. I felt a weight on my shoulders, as I found my hands were clutching fabric. I slowly opened my slowly to find a very much alive Edward staring at me. I push out a little bit. "What the heck? Edward why are you in my bed?" I asked warily, sitting up.<p>

"You're grateful. You were screaming and crying in your sleep last night. I was worried, so was Jonathan but he left once you calmed down." Edward said sincerely, as he sat up.

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect a man in my bed. What this is two times you've need to hold while I slept?"

"Yes, but you know it was fear toxin. I was only helping." He said as if he was accused.

"I know Eddie, thank you."

"What happened to me? In your dream I mean." I looked away from his 'truth serum look.' He place his hand on my cheek and pulled my face towards him. "Please, what cause you to be sobbing in your sleep, let alone the screaming like you were?"

"Eddie, it's…its fine, trust me." I said pulling his hand of my cheek to hold it.

"Nope, I don't believe you, Alex. You screamed, 'Why? Why Edward? He was only trying to help. Why you Eddie?' Then you said, 'Those bastereds will pay with their God-damned lives. Edward I swear I'll get them.' Then you beg for me to come back to you. Please what happened?"

I could never hide very much from him. And what I did get away with were presents. "Edward those jocks tht you saved me from killed you." I said this in a very small voice.

"Okay, but why would they be in your nightmare? I mean I scare them off didn't I?"

"Well, until you left. Then th…they came back." I was fighting hard not to cry.

"Alex, d…di…di they…Rape you?" Edward's voice was soft. I could see tears brimming in his eyes. That pushed me over the limit, I nodded as hot, fresh, tears rolled down my cheeks. "When," Edward grabbed my shoulders and tried to look at me in my eyes. "When, Alex, tell me. Please I need to know."

"You don't need to know everything, Edward!" I snapped at him, I was still really sensitive on the subject. Then I looked at his expression on his face. He cared, I shouldn't of snapped at him.

"It's not like I asked for details! I'm only trying help! I'm worried! I just found out the only person I've ever cared about was raped!" He was breathing hard, and then I lunged in to his arms. "Alex," Edward started in a low voice.

"Shh, you're right Eddie. I'm sorry." I felt his arms come around me. "It happened my junior year. The backed me in to a corner and carried me to their dorm."

"Alex, you don't have to." I cut him off. He deserved to know; after all he welcomed me back with open arms.

"No, I do. I had no right to snap at you. You only want to help. And," it was my turn to be cut off.

"You were raped, that's all I need to know okay?" He lifted my chin to meet his eyes. I nodded as he squeezed me. "But if you ever, and I mean _**ever**_ want to talk about it. Please don't afraid to talk to me alright?" I nodded as I squeezed him tighter before I let go.

"Don't tell Jon, kay?" I said getting out of bed.

"Sure thing, dear. Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked getting up and standing in front of me.

"Yeah, thank you, Eddie." I gave him a brief hug before I open my dresser. I pulled out a shirt, but Edward was still there. "You can go now."

"Nah, I'm good," I rat-tailed him with my shirt.

"Eddie, get out, there is no way I'm letting you watching dress." He gave me a puppy pout, which was the cutest thing ever.

"Please," he was a persistent ass wasn't he?

"No, now get out if you want food." I told him firmly. Edward slumped he shoulder and trudged out of the room. I got dressed in sweats and a tee-shirt, I didn't plan on going anywhere today. I came out to see Jon with a somewhat caring expression. I could tell by the look he knew. Edward was dead, after I broke down from what seemed to be betrayal. "You told him? You jerk! I thought you promised me! You narcissistic, obsessive compulsive jack-ass, why?" I ran up to Edward, I was on my tippy-toes to reach his face.

"Alex, Jon heard me when I yelled at you. I would have never told, unless you told me to." Edward looked hurt…again. I felt really, really bad. Jonathan just looked shocked at my outburst.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. God, I guess I'm just sensitive. I didn't mean to snap at you. Or call you what I did. You know I don't really think that right?"

"Well, at least we know you have vigor. I know, dear, but, I am a narcissistic and obsessive compulsive. You okay now?" I nodded, "Okay enough to make us food?" I smiled at him. Of course that wasthe next thing from his mouth, I was just surprise it wasn't Jonathan.

The rest of the week was cooking, teasing Jon, and spending a lot of time by myself. Those men spent so much time in their workshops. So much time, I forgot to feed them sometimes. Calm down they didn't die. Everything was quite until Saturday night. "Alex, go get your dress on." A command came from Edward bedroom.

"Why," I asked simply as Edward emerged in a pressed green suit.

"Because, Alex, we have successfully stayed underground for a week. We have a new roommate, and someone helped us escaped. I say those are good grounds for celebrations don't you?"

"Aren't you worried we'll get caught?"

"No, we have a place." Edward said pushing me to my room.

"What place," I asked as I was pushed across the threshold of my room.

"Ah, let your Master of fear and your Prince of puzzles worry about that. Now change." Before I could protest the door was slammed in my face. I walked to the small closet in my room and pulled out my lime green cocktail dress. The dress was strapless and had ruffles at the bottom. I pulled my hair on one side to make a ponytail. I put on some light make-up, and finally I put on my one inch green sandals.

I walked out to see two men. One was in a pressed green suit, green bowler hat, purple glasses, and a gold cane. The cane bared a gold question mark on the top. The other in a simple black suit, with a sweater vest underneath. "So, where we goin'?"

"A little place called 'The Ice-burg lounge'. You see Mr. Cobblepot will keep us on the down-low."

"Cool," I said climbing into the back of the car. When we pulled up, Riddler knocked on the door with his cane.

"Password," questioned a gruff voice.

"Rock-hopper," Edward said calmly as the door was pulled open. We were lead in side to a booth. The men sat on one side I sat on the other. A young blond waitress came up to us,

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Scotch," Jonathan said with little interest.

"Long-island ice-tea, please," Edward said with pep.

"Coke, please," I said, the waitress was about to leave when Edward grabbed her arm.

"Don't you want alcohol, Alex? I mean we're celebrating!"

"Edward, someone has to drive your sorry, drunk asses home. So just a coke."

"Fine," Edward started to pout. I was about to tease him when a stout, portly man walked up to our table.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Nigma, Dr. Crane. And who might this young lady be?"

"Oswald, this is Alex. She helped us out of double A."

"Did she now?" His voice held an English accent mixing with a little bit of Irish. "Well, I want you boys and lass know your meal is on the house."

"Thanks, Oswald, I appreciate it." Edward said putting his hand on the stout man's shoulder. The waitress came back with our drinks.

"You ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have the rosemary chicken." Jonthan said folding his menu.

"I'll have the 12oz. rib-eye," Edward said putting down his menu as the waitress squribled it down.

"I'll have the same," I said handing my menu to Jonathan for him to put up. The waitress left as Edward got up from his seat. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm asking you to dance." Edward commented putting out his hand.

"Edward, I don't know," I said looking at the sparse dance floor.

"Come on, please. I promise you'll have fun." I put my hand in his as he pulled me out of the booth. He led me to the dance floor quietly. He put us in the waltz position as he drifted us back and forth. I was nervous at first then I relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he kept his arms around my mid-back. I moved closer as I put my head on his chest. I was being lulled in to deep relaxation by his heartbeat. Edward rubbed circles into my back. "See what did I tell you?" Edward purred softly.

"Shut up," I teased

"Make me," Edward purred pulling my chin to meet his eyes.

"I plan to," yes this was a strange way of flirting.

"Oh, how do yo," Edward didn't finish his sentence when I kissed him. Yes for once I kissed him. When I pulled away you should of seen the look on his face. He was speechless; imagine a guy who gives clues for his crime was speechless. Then a small smile spread across his face. He kissed my forehead as he walked me to the table. Our food had come and Jonathan had already downed about three shots scotch.

"Hey you guys have fun?" Jonathan's face was turning a light pink color but he sounded fine.

"Edward, how bad does do you guys get when you are drunk?" I wanted to know what I was in for.

"Not bad, but when he's wasted? His anti-social barriers go down and he gets all buddy-buddy. It's fighting really. As for me, I don't know. Jon am I bad when I'm drunk?"

"You, Edward, you become me. An anti-social person who sulks," Jonathan lifted his glass.

After a very well prepared meal, I had to drive a hyper Jonathan and an anti-social Edward. It was weird how well those polar opposites got along. Both men past out in the back seat of the car. I debated leaving them in the car overnight. So I did.

* * *

><p>So how many people figured out, Alex's secret? So for that bomb shell guys. Don't stop reading because of it. R&amp;R?<p>

LOVE you guys!


	8. A Hangovers and a Broken Scarecrow

SO, SO SORRY! I had a lot of end of the year projects and exams! But I am back!

* * *

><p>Edward and Jonathan trudge through the door at about three o'clock P.M. I was sprawled out on the couch in the clothes that Edward had given me to sleep in; don't change if you don't have to. The looks on their faces were priceless!<p>

"Why in hell did you leave us is the car!" Edward yelled the winced at the sound of his voice.

"You two just looked so comfy; it would have been rude to wake you." I smirked as both men rolled their eyes.

"Jonathan was hugging me when I woke up!" Edward winched again, then Jonathan slapped him up-side the head.

"Shut up," Jon hissed in a low, menacing voice. "I have a hangover. I'm going to bed." With that he shuffled off to his room and locked the door.

"You want some ibuprofen, Eddie?" Edward pathetically nodded. I tried not to chuckle but he looked like a kid. "Okay, go change and get under your covers and I get the meds and bucket."

"Okay, thank you," Edwards eyes widened and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh Eddie! Just get it all out!" I winched as I heard him throw up. I watched him slowly walked to his room; I waited till his door opened after he changed. I slowly walked in and looked at his room. Green and purple; why was I not surprised? "You okay now?"

"I guess, thank you." He didn't look me in the eye.

"It's fine, what are friends for?" Edward shrugged and lurched over the side of the bed. "Eddie…shhh, just get it all out." I rubbed circle in his as he slowly straitened. "Here Eddie take these" I pushed some meds and ginger ale in his hands. All if you need anything okay?"

Eddie nodded as I got up. "Alex, wait…don't go yet. I have a question."

"The Riddler, the Prince of Puzzlers has a question?" I asked with sarcasm .But, then I looked in his eyes, he was serious, dead serious. "Yeah, Eddie, what is it," I asked as I sat back down.

"You kissed me last night. I didn't kiss you, you did it all on your own. Why?" I felt my face start to burn.

"I...uh…I…How about you rest and I'll tell you later. " I ran out of the room and in to mine and closed the door. "Dammit, what do I say? I love you? I can't, because I'm not!" I moaned into my pillow. After I was fed up with coming up with an explanation, I walked out and grabbed the paper, I dropped when I read the head line: _Local girl disappears a few days after Arkham break out. _"Oh no,"I was missing, soon to be pronounced dead in this city.

"Missing are we?" I jumped, squeaked rather at the cool, flat voice. I, by instinct, swung my hand back to hit the source. My hand my was caught, "Ah, ah, don't hit. It's not nice."

"Jonathan! Don't that, please," I said yanking my hand from his grip. "Yes I am, apparently, and…you don't have a hangover do you?"

"No…I don't," Jonathan smile lightly. "I wanted an excuse to hit Ed for yelling. I just wanted to tell you I'm going out to take care of some business. I'll be back later."

"Jonathan Crane business or Scarecrow business," I just needed to know if I needed the first-aid kit.

"Scarecrow, dear," Jonathan left and changed into his skimpy Scarecrow outfit. I mean the man wore no shirt! His right hand held a needle gantlet; he nodded at me as he left. I had a sinking feeling when he left.

* * *

><p>About three hours later his car pulled up and it had started to rain. Jon staggered out of the car, he was injured, badly. He collapsed to the ground in a bloody, bruised heap. "JONATHAN," I yelled as I burst out the door and in to the rain. I rolled him over, "Jon….please don't be dead." I lifted up the mask, what I saw almost made want to puke. I don't like blood, never did, His glasses were spider webbed, and catty-cornered on his face. One eye was black and swollen; the other had a long cut underneath it. His lip was swollen and cut. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. God he looked terrible, large bruises cover his torso. Along with several claw like scratches, one superficial gash a long his abdomen, and what looked like a gunshot wound to his shoulder.<p>

I lugged his body on the couch. "Eddie, get the first aid kit!" I cried removing Jon's mask completely. When I got no reply I ran in to the bathroom. I pulled the white box off the shelve and ran to Jon. I quickly cleaned the wounds, jumped over the bullet wound more than once…I had no idea how to fix it. "Eddie, please its Jonathan!" Finally, something stirred from Edward's room. Edward shuffled out, then his eyes widened.

"Move, I can fix his bullet wound." Edward, I sure he didn't mean to, pushed me quite hard out of the way. I mean Jonathan was the only one that openly tolerated him, besides me. Edward worked quickly and silently. He finally wrapped a make shift sling to cradle the injured arm. "I think we should keep him here…I want to keep an eye on him. Damn him," Edward mutter sitting in the dining room. Edward just stared at Jon, like his mere gaze you make him wake up. I gently walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed, he'll be alright."

"You don't get it Alex, he is so thin, and I tell him he need to eat more, but," His voice trailed off. Edward was very concerned for his thin friend. Jon was pale, more pale than usual. I could stand to watch Ed, like this, I got up and walked to the kitchen, and put a mug of water in the microwave waiting for it to heat. When it dinged I took it out and put a tea bag in.

"Here," I pushed the mug into his hands. He looked at it and then looked at me.

"Thanks," he murmured with a tentative smile.

"You know he is going to be fine, Eddie I mean he is Jonathan after all." I said looking at him from my spot on the floor.

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I've seen him injured like this." He was biting his lip, an old habit he had back in collage. I reached up and patted his leg, his head snapped down at me in pure shock. I barely noticed, but I was stroking it with my thumb, while I propped myself up with the other hand on my knee. I was now staring at Jon to hoping my gaze would awaken him and I started biting my nails. Then I felt Ed's hand gently rest on mine stroking it, mumbling, "It'll be okay." He gently slid his hand under mine; holding it tightly, stroking it with his thumb Suddenly, I felt reassured that Jon was going make a full recovery.

Dammit! I was falling in love!

* * *

><p>So…how'd I do? SUMMER TIME. Time to catch up on this and other stories…WOOT. Again so, so, sorry for the wait.<p> 


	9. First time

I didn't want to pull my hand away. I watched as the sky darkened and Jon continued to sleep. It was getting late and I was getting tired but I wanted to know Jon was going to be okay. So I stayed there letting Eddie hold on to me for support, falling asleep. I did doze off, but when I awoke I suspected to be leaning on Edward or the floor. Not in Edward's lap, in the E-Z-boy in the corner of the room. I woke up to see two bright green eyes staring down at me. I might have freaked out a bit. Okay, I screamed, "The holy hell?" Then proceed to fiat and land flat on back on the hard floor. "What the hell was I doing in your lap?"

Edward cringed a bit when I lashed out. I mean what was that like three times in a week I was found asleep in his arms? I mean this had to stop! Right? Of course it did! "Alex…I was only trying to help."

"How in the hell was me sleeping in your lap going to help?" Yeah I was beyond pissed. "There is nothing wrong with me I'm fine!"

"I needed you," What? "I need someone! Just somebody to let me know that my best friend, you had the shit beat out of him, was going to wake up!" Oh damn…Edward got up and stood over me threating. Shit, I deserved this. But, he stepped over me to check on Jonathan, but he was hurt and worried.

"Eddie," he barely turned his head. "I…I'm so sorry. I know how close you two are." I walked over and knelt by him. "Eddie, I should have known that you need a little support."

Edward tried not to look up. "It's not just Jonathan…I you too."

"Me, what about me Ed," I leaned closer a little bit.

"I missed you, every day. And I just can't believe you are staying with us. And that no matter what I've done, you still want to be my friend." Then he hugged me. Really tight, suffocation tight. Okay, so not the Riddler on the charts. So, no him, but like my Eddie. "And I'm scared that you are going to be hurt."

"Whoa, whoa, Eddie, calm down…I'm going to be fine…I promise." Edward still held on to me until a cool raspy voice.

"If you two are done we have a score to settle."

"What no way in hell are you going out there," Ed yelled at his skinny friend.

"Listen Nigma, I'm not letting that gang of punks beat me! For I am," I'm still surprised I wasn't murders for this.

"Master of fear, the lord of despair, they shall bow before you and witness terror, right?" The look on his face was gold. He smiled a bit.

"See Alex gets the idea, Edward. So that damned Sky ride gang is going down hard. I want to plant some fear bombs in there."

"Okay, fine…we'll do it. Tomorrow night we'll go and take care of it." Edward said in defeat. "How did you get hurt anyway?"

"Well, it started inn a fist fight until those punks shot me in the shoulder sending me off balance and down the bloody steps." Jonathan huffed sitting up.

"Hey," I spoke timidly. "Can I come too?" Edward and Jonathan exchanged glances.

"No! No way in hell am I letting you help!" Edward had exploded, and Jonathan looked as surprised as me. "What if we get caught, hmmm? Well, what happens if we get caught?"

"I'll be in Arkham," I said in the voice of a mouse.

"You'll be in Arkham with those damned doctors and the rest of the animals!"

"Edward," Jonathan took his chance to calm him down. "We won't get caught it's a simple job. We'll be in and out before anyone can notice."

"I don't like it."

"I'm not thrilled about is ether. But, you know she was going to want to tag along eventually. Why let her start on something easy?" Jonathan was convincing, Ed nodded silently.

"Fine but she needs a name and a mask."

"Yes," I jumped up and hugged both men simultaneously. "I have an idea already! Eddie can I use one of your masks?" Edward nodded and I bolted in to his room. I yanked out a purple silk mask and ran to my room. For some reason I was so excited. I threw on my white shirt, then my purple jacket. I rolled up the sleeves to my jacket, as I searched for my green stretch pants. I pulled those on, fallowed by my bright green converse. I put up my hair in a ponytail and tied the mask on. As a final piece to my outfit I bore green fingerless gloves.

"Boys," I said entering the room. "Meet Enigma, your go to gal!" I spun around as I received applause. "How do I look guys?"

"Very nice Alex," Jonathan spoke standing up. I looked down at Eddie whose mouth was open slightly.

"Amazing…I mean nice. You look good, nice job." Edward coughed, blushing slightly. "I think we could head out to night if you are up to it Jon."

A crocked smile spread across Jonathan's thin features. "Tonight it is."

* * *

><p>I finally felt the adrenaline rush driving to our destination. The fears before doing something potentially lethal, but you want to do it anyway. I was sitting in the car behind two legal registered mad men.<p>

Jonathan pulled to a stop and turned around, "Where here. You ready, A-Enigma?"

"Let's do this thing!" I got out of the car and stared at the old apartment building. I was lead inside and up the steps. I tried not to look down; you could still see some of Jon's blood on the steps.

"Okay Enigma, you put these in the bed room. Edward you have the bathroom, and I got the living area." Jonathan pushed several Fear gas bombs in my hands. Damn, I was terrified, main of if these when off.

"Jonathan this place seem too nice for the scum that beat you up"

"One Nigma, I most fell down the steps. Two, you have a point but you never know."

"True," Edward answered.

"Guys," The fear in my voice spilled out. "We do have the place. Doctor"

"Kyle Green lives here." A cold, harsh voice finished my sentence from behind me. I cringed as my blood ran cold; only one person had a voice like that.

"Ah, the dear Dark Knight," Edward's voice filled with arrogance. I was never so happy to feel his next to me. "I see you've met our new associate, Enigma." He forced me to turn around and stand up straight.

"Nigma, what are you doing here?" Batman's voice was so cold and hard I swore the room dropped a few degrees.

"Helping a friend, why else would come out of hiding bat-brains?" Damn his confidence, damn me for volunteering, damn it all! I watched Jonathan stalk up behind Batman, ready to strike.

"Yes Batman he is helping me," Jonathan's voice was just as cold but it had that sadistic nature to it. Jon, scarecrow rather, struck Batman in the side with the fear toxin. "What do you fear?" Shortly after Scarecrow's famous line was an elbow to the face. Fight time. Edward took the first hat at the Bat's head. It's almost made contact before Batman caught the cane and tossed it aside. Then I jumped on him a hung on to his neck, which did not last long. I felt myself fly through the air and strait into the wall.

"Alex," Edward called out. "You are going to wish you hadn't done that!" I could barely see Edward lunge at Batman and fly right on top of me. "Ow, Alex… I'm so sorry." Batman lifted him off me.

"What are you planning Nigma?"

"Honestly Dark Knight, this was just helping dear, old Scarecrow with revenge. Nothing more," Edward struggled to keep the condescending tone in his voice. Batman said nothing but turned him roughly and cuffed him. Batman didn't even bother to ask my and cuffed me as well as sirens sounded outside.

We were shoved in to the police van. Jonathan was lying on the bench across from us. I looked at Edward, who wore a cold, solid expression. "Ed, where are we going," I asked in a very small, quiet voice. He answered in one, single, solitary word.

"Arkham."

* * *

><p>So Chapter 9….I'm so sorry the last one was short hopefully this is better.<p>

Please Review tell me how I did.


	10. Riots,doctors,and discussing food

Edward's answer was so short and so blatant, it terrified me. I rested my head on his shoulder halfway through the ride, he jumped, like he forgot I was even there. Or he wished I wasn't. I felt his head move to look at me then I felt the weight of his head on mine. Mentally, physical I was not ready for Arkham and Edward knew it. He was scared they were going to ruin me, actually so was I. I listened to Edward cuff rattle as he moved to pet my leg. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly. "I never wanted this," He paused slightly as I heard his voice crack, "Never."

"I know," I whimpered. If I only knew what he felt, what was going through that mind of his. He probably blamed himself, like always. "I know, Eddie."

"Stay close, and wait for them to make conversation. Nothing is your fault, don't spill out childhood to the doctors, the less they know the better. And you do not have a mania." Edward voice was hard and cold. "Just stay with me and Jon and use Enigma before you get close to these other criminals, you are only Alex to me and Jonathan. Okay?" I nodded, letting the reality of this sink in. The van finally stopped after what seemed like eternity. I was roughly pulled out of the van. Possessing.

"Name," A voice called as I held a plaque in front of me.

"Alex Yigmia," I said sortly.

"Crime?"

"Breaking and entering. Attempted murder, and affiliation with the insane." I was handed clothes and sent to the cafeteria on Edward's hip.

He looked at me, "look confident. They eat fear in here, and eat no matter how discussing it is." I nodded very slowly still attached to his hip. I sat next to him, almost on top of him. I was terrified.

Jonathan plopped in front of us, black eye even more swollen, new glasses supplied by Arkham. "Eddie, Jonny-boy, who's the new gal pal, " I cringed as a sadistic, yet joyful voice sounded as a new body appeared on the other side of me.

Almost instantly Edward wrapped a arm around me and pulled me closer. His voice a deadly snarl, "Back off Joker." I felt better having someone, even Edward, protecting me.

"Ooooh, Harls, get a load of Mr. Protective over here! I think he has a thing for the girl."

"Eddie," I started, my voice quivered.

"Shh, Joker I swear. You touch her and everything you think you know about me will change."

"Mr. J, did Eddie find a girl?" A bounce blonde asked and she hugged Joker.

"He can't keep you safe. He is a nerd," Joker was wearing on me. Eddie's arm tightened:

"Joker leaver Alex alone," Pure passion ruled Edward's voice. "She's mine," Edward hissed through gritted teeth. Joker shrugged at Edward, problably the least the threating in the room.

"Alright, but Alex if you ever want a real man, look me up." And with that, he left. Edward's arm was still tight around me. I looked up at him slightly amused.

"'she's mine'? A bit possessive there Edward."

"Well, I have to make a point," Edward informed me and we where ushered into the rec. room. Edward held my shoulders as we sat on the couch. Edward was being as protective over me as a lioness over her cub. Jonathan sat on the other side of me arms crossed firmly, not letting anyone come near me.

"I hate the place Edward, and we need to get her out," Jonathan commented quietly.

Edward's griped tightened, "You think I don't know that Jon? It's to dangerous right now," he paused. "We will try again in a week."

"A week," Jonathan blurted out. "Are you insane?"

"The law seems to think I am." Edward replied off-handedly.

"Not the point! She won't survive in this hellhole a week!" Jonathan's voice filled with venom as he turned to face Edward fully. "Damn it, Edward! She'll be hurt or killed!" Teeth clenched tight, hissing in a whisper Jonathan pulled his last card. "And you know you couldn't live yourself if she was hurt."

Edward's hand tightened on my shoulder drastically. His voice dropped to a deadly whisper, "we don't have a choice! Security is up because we were just dragged back inm and Joker just arrived two days before! Crane, it's your fault she here!"

Jonathan froze, as did I. How was it Jon's fault? I got my answer:

"If it was for you saying 'oh it's a small job it'll be fine.' 'It's revenge on thugs, no big deal.'"

"It was," Jonathan replied fighting to keep his anger in check.

"No, it was to get back Dr. Green, the damn man that fired you! Damn it Crane, there was a alarm! It's your fault! It was a big deal! And _you_ made me agree to you!" I stayed quite I felt Edward's chest rise hard and fast out of anger. I hand to calm him down or he was going to be thrown in solitary. My hand gently touched his chest with my hand and his head dropped to look at me.

"Eddie please, calm down. Please, your going to get yourself in solitary."

"Sorry, I-I never wanted this for you. You never deserved this, this lifestyle. This is not something you can walk away from."

"Eddie, I know. It's okay, remember I wanted to, I volunteered."

"I wished you hadn't , you are to good for this." Edward hugged me, tightly.

"In what way? I'm not saint Edward," I half joked into his shoulder.

"No, I mean you are above this. So far above this," he mumbled into my hair. I melted at the sincerity in his voice. Damn him for being so cute and so caring and loving! I mean really, damn him for making me fall in love! Then, we just sat there, he had pulled me into his lap, an I had curled up into him. I drifted in and out of sleep listening to that heartbeat and the now smooth even breathing.

"Yigmia," A deep, strong voice called out. " It's time for your session with Dr. Greygaurd." It was a guard, a big, tough, burly guard. I didn't want to leave my warm Eddie-cocoon, but I had to. Edward reluctantly released me with a 'good-luck' face. I timidly walked to fallow the guard. I gazed around at mild-dew and mold covered walls of Arkham. Honestly, how did this place not get shut down by the health department, it was disgusting. I was lead into a well-furnished office with Dr. Greygaurd sitting behind the mahogany desk.

Greygaurd eyed the guard, "Leave us, she won't cause any trouble. Will you Miss. Yigmia?" His grey eyes fixed on me.

"No promises," I warned him crossing my arms.

"You can go ahead and leave," he told the guard with a small smile. The guard just shrugged and walked out. Dr. Greygaurd had dirty blonde hair and kind, steely grey eyes. "So, Alex is it," He aske folding his hands.

"Yes," I replied shortly.

"I hear, or read rather you have some…problems." Oh God he was the epitome of physiatrist. I wonder if Jonathan was ever like this when he a Doctor.

"Such as," I inquired. I was curious to hear what junk they accused me of having.

"Such as, a mania with the Riddler, obsession with the criminally insane, and a small case of OCD."

"It's not a mania nor is it an obsession. They are my friends."

"That is what you believe, but really you are a fall guy, or girl." He said softly trying to calm me down, though I was not showing the anger I felt.

"No, it is not that way at all, they care! They have sweet, kind hearts! They are not what you think!" I started to raise from my chair. "You leave them alone!"

"You see, you do have a mania. It is irrational to care about those criminals Alex. They are nothing but degenerates! They don't, and will never care for you. Especially Edward, he is narcissistic, he only loves himself.

I shook my head agerily, "no you are wrong! You never see them outside of Arkham! You don't know!"

"I'm sorry Alex, but I can't believe you. And I'm afraid I have to sign these off to confirm you issues. I'm sorry….I really am."

"Sure," I huffed plopping into the chair. "Sure, sure you are."

"I am, I hate seeing a girl like you being sucked into a life like this," he took a short pause. "  
>If you let us help you, you will get better and you could leave."<p>

"How are you supposed to help me when there is nothing wrong with me?" Dr. Greyguard shook his head.

"You poor misguided girl. You do. Those men do not care. No, Mr. Boyles is going to take you to your cell. Okay?"

I nodded somewhat meekly as I was lead to my cell. I was roughly pushed in as the glass slid shut. It wasn't a mania and they did care! And what the hell was up with that OCD thing? (The sad part is I thought that while straitening my covers on my cot.) Okay I did have a little OCD but that mania and obsession shit wasn't real! I began pacing, I hated it there, those doctors where hypocrites. I wanted Edward at that point just so I could rant at him. I know that sounds selfish, but he used to always let me rant to him. Even though he probably tuned me out while reading his book, it made me feel good. The cell was dirty and musty, overall disgusting like the rest of the damned place. I plopped on the small cot as Joker walked by.

"Oh Boyles, old boy tonight is going to be so much fun! We'll have a grand old time!" Boyles rolled his eyes.

"Sure clown, sure. Whatever," whatever it is Joker, is planning something. Something big, like a breakout or riot. So, I napped(hand nothing else to do) and then headed to dinner. I grabbed my try of slop and look for Edward. And lo and behold there he was, waving his arms like a idiot.

I smiled at him as I sat next to him. "Hi Eddie what's up?"

"Nothing, the doctors tried to convince me that I didn't care for you. Almost punched his face in."

"Same, well I mean they tried to convince me I had a mania, obsession with the criminally insane, and OCD." He looked at me with shock.

"OCD," he asked.

"Yeah, I actually have a small case I already knew that. Hi Jon," Jonathan sat down with a sulk. He was literally covered in freckles. All the way down his bare arms and all over his face. Also there was a faint pink line across is cheeks and nose. The sun had bleached his hair so it was a deep red."What in God's name happened to you?" Hey look like a little kid just made dots all over him with a sharpie.

"Arkham made me go outside, for like two and a half hours."

I tried not to laugh, "so how did _that_ happen?" I asked gesturing to his face.

"He's a crossbreed remember," Edward purred in my ear. I lost it me and Edward blurted out laughing. I was almost crying as Jon's face grew redder.

"I freckle! Get over it!" Jonathan snapped, pushing his glasses in place. Of course this only made us laugh harder. "Shut up!" I tried really hard to stifle my laughter, Edward slapped him hand over my mouth.

"Alex, stop…he's going to burst." Edward chided chuckling. I forced myself to eat whatever the hell that crap on my plate because Edward made sure I kept my strength up. Did he know about Joker's plan? Or did he simply care for me? A slender woman with short black hair and blazing green eyes sat next to Jon and across from me.

"So, Eddie, whose the new girl?" I looked at Edward in question.

"Salina, please leave her alone."

"I'm not going to do anything Ed. I'm your friend remember?" She turned her attention to me, "Hi I'm Salina, or Catwoman. What your name dear?"

"Enigma, or Alex," I replied shortly, trying to hide fear in my voice.

"Ah, so your Edward Hench-girl then?" She shot a smirk at Edward. "If you are just muscle or brains rather, because it's Edward, why aren't you in Blackgate?"

"Because apparently I have a mania, obsession with the criminally insane, and OCD." I replied annoyance in my voice.

"Oh, well, that sucks. These docs really have no idea-" she was cut of by the guards yell for us to return to our cells. "We'll talk tomorrow." Again I was shoved into my cell. Damned guards, so big and stupid, and they treat us so poorly.

It was not even half way though the night when our cell doors flew open and a alarm sounded. Only one thing, okay well two things, one: Joker. And two: I have to find Eddie and Jon. I ran into the hallway of fleeing and rioting patients. I was pushing through people when a thick gas filled the hallway. No not fear gas, tear gas. I fought hard to stay on my feet and focused. I saw Edward in a small clearing, "Alex!" I heard him shout out to me. I fought to get to him.

Just as I was about to reach his arms I heard two shots, and felt two entry points, both some ware in my chest area. I yelled out in agonizing pain as I collapsed to my knees. I heard once again Edward shouting my name, but this time panicked. I tried to focus as Edward pulled me into his lap. "Please look at me, please." I weakly opened my eyes to look at him. Mild relief washed over his face, but worry was still etched into it. "Stay with me. Jonathan help!" I felt Edward's press on one of the wounds. "Jon, what do we do!?" I was fading in and out. I felt extreme pain every time I twitched or took a single breath.

"We'll take her to Elliot! Let's go Edward!"

"No, s-she won't make it that far!" Edward cried back over the noise.

"Edward she will, we don't have time for this! She doesn't have time for this! Let's get out of here while we can!"

"I can't take that risk with her," Edward cried back with passion.

"Why not you did with yourself before!" Jon triend to rationalized.

Edward's voice was getting farther, and farther away. "E-Eddie," I tried to speak, but my voice was too faint to hear.

"I just can't Jon! I-" and his voice faded away completely as I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>First I am SO SO SO SO sorry I went on Hiatus without warning. I really wanted write during the summer but I couldn't. But I'm back. I hope I did not disappoint you guys with this chapter featuring Arkham.<p>

And two: MWAHAHAHAHA I am so mean! Don't worried she's not DEAD! Not yet anyway. So more coming stay tuned.

OH and Edward what? Hates her? Needs her? Cares for her? We'll find out!


	11. Admitting Love and escapes

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

What in God's name was that?

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Seriously, what was that damned noise?

A harsh voice echoed in my head, "Find out you idiot!" I slowly blinked my eyes open. A hand quickly found it's self behind my head to tilt it forward. Then liquid met my lips. Water. I drank at it some what greedily.

"Slow it down, Alex…slowly." An agonizingly familiar voice filtered in my ears. I opened my eyes more. There he was, Doctor Greygaurd. Blonde hair, hypocritical face and all. "You're in the Arkham infirmary…How do you feel?"

I wrinkled my nose at him. "I was shot in the chest," It hurt to talk, and my voice my voice was ragged. "how do you think I feel?"

He blinked at me, "Alex I want to talk about your mania with Edward."

"It's not an obsession! It's real love!" I was taken back by my own words. I guess I did love him.

"It's irrational! He is a OCD, narcissistic ego manic with a criminal record! What is there to love?" I paused, and looked at him with a harsh glare.

"I love the old Edward I knew in collage."

"He's not there Alex. You are just trying to fulfill the fantasy of what you had."

"That is a lie! He is still there! And I don't care about the criminal record, or the OCD, or even the narcissism! I love him!" I shouted, and then coughed violently because my throat was so dry. My voice even more hoarse "let me see him. Please…"

"I can't allow that." Dr. Greygaurd sated very calmly. "Some time away from him will do you good."

"No! Please I-I," I was cut off by commotion in the hallway. A furious tenor voice came from behind the door.

"Someone told me she made it! Now, let me in!" Edward. Oh, thank God! A deeper voice came, most likely a guard.

"I can't let you in with out a Doctor's orders."

I smugly looked at Dr. Greygaurd. "Told you he cared. Now, please let me see him."

Greygaurd shook his head and opened the door. He stuck a finger at Edward's face. "Ten minutes," and closed the door behind him.

A wide grin spread across him face, "Alex, thank God!" I barely had time to respond before he caught me in a strangulation hug.

"Eddie…oxygen is good for human remember?" I choked out as he relased me. I gently brushed messy brown locks from his face. I looked him in the eyes he was so shaken, so broken and ready to cry. "Edward…what's wrong?" I gently touched his arm and he took my hand and gently kissed it.

"They wouldn't tell me anything." The tears found there way down his cheeks. I attentively wiped them away. His voice was broken and scared, "I thought you were dead." He dove his head into my neck and started crying. It wasn't until I tried to hug him that I found one of my hands where cuffed to the bed. "I-I thought I lost you, I was terrified."

I used my free hand you gently brush his hair, "Eddie." It pained me to see a confident man like him break down like this. I quietly hushed him and petted his hair. "I'm fine….you can stop crying now."

Edward's words were broken by hiccups as his tears subsided. "I-I know, b-but I almost lost m-my f-friend." He stared in to my eyes intently, his green eye burning into my brown. "A-Alex, I-I," he sighed with a annoyed huff. "Alex, I-I, damn it!" He looked away from me, clearly trying to find words. I already knew what he was going to say. At least I hoped I did.

Edward turned to me again clear lack of confidence in his thin face. "Alex I," he didn't finish the sentence and my lips softly brushed up against his. I reluctantly pulled away, leaving the sweet taste of his lips. Eddie's eyelids half closed out of what I suspect was pleasure.

"I love you too," I looked into his eyes. Edward looked at me in shock.

"You mean it? You really love me?" Edward grinned at me as relief crossed his face. "I love you! S-So then," he grew hesitant. Edward leaned closer to me, his breath on my face. "T-this is," his lips hovering above mine. His voice dropped to below a whisper, "okay?"

Edward gently pushed his lips into mine. The sparks, my God the sparks that exploded when our lips touched. I welcomed his lips on mine as much as he did. I found my one arm around his neck as his hands gently held my waist. It seemed our lips had melted together as he pulled me closer to him. My body screamed at me for oxygen as he gently nipped at my lip.

We finally pulled apart both of us gasping for breath. "Don't leave me," I whimpered. Edward brushed my hair from my eyes lovingly.

"I'll stay as long as I can, you know those guards. They tend to be rough with us smart types." I giggled at him, putting on that narcissism cover. "What? It's true, they are jealous of my intellect." I laughed then grimaced in pain as a shooting pain entered my chest.

Edward's hand flew behind my back, worry etched on his face. "I'm fine Edward, just a little pain." I lied it hurt like bloody hell, and Edward knew.

"Don't lie, I know you. Also, I know how a bullet feels. It hurts," he handed me water. "Drink, and slowly." I did so as he gently held the cup to my dry lips.

"Thank you, how's Jon," I asked looking at him.

"Fine, just fine, he's alive," I moved over to give him a space to sit next to me. Edward sat next to me and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. I leaned on him tiredly, his Arkham clothes soft because of the ware on them. The smell of him was musty but I could still smell the fresh clean smell underneath. His strong heartbeat and soft breathing put me to sleep once again. I awoke with a start and to a snore. Edward cuddling me like I was a teddy-bear and snoring.

Greygaurd must of saw us and let us be. I shifted some and Eddie tightened his grip. Then his mouth twitched into a smirk and his breathing speed a little. "Stop faking," I whispered.

Edward opened one eye and held one tighter, "no, I like this." He kissed the top of my head.

"So do I," I looked up to see Jonathan walking into the infirmary with cockiness.

"You finally told her then?"

"Jon how'd you get out of solitary?" Edward inquired as Jonathan swaggered forward with confidence.

"Not important," he commented with a dismal wave of his hand. "What is important is she okay to be moved?"

"I think so," Edward nodded rubbing my shoulder with his thumb. "Why," Edward locked up. I looked into Edward's eyes as he looked in Jonathan's. "You're not Jonathan."

"Right! You are as smart as you say! So," He tosses gasmasks in our laps. "Ready to go?" And that's about the time I recognized that those screams were cries of fear not insanity.

"Eddie help me," I said as I pushed him off the bed. I placed the gasmask over my nose so did Edward. Jonathan, or Scarecrow rather was so used to his toxin he required no gasmask. Edward helped me off the bed, "remind me not to get shot in the chest."

Edward chuckled, "I'll try. You know what I'm just carrying you." With that I was swept off my feet. My arms encircled his neck tightly and kissed his cheek. "lets go."

I can tell you that it was a fantastic escape. No one could even touch us, and we were free, we went home to that ranch house that I learned to love so much. We walked into the door and Jonathan's eyes soften. "Scarecrow got us out?"

"Yeah, he did," I said softly as Edward put me down. I looked up at Edward with joy in my eyes. I gently touched he cheek and he smiled. I held his face and pulled my self up and kissed him. Edward held me at the small of my back.

"Really, you choose _now_ to make out?" Jonathan piped with a hint if disgust. But, we kept our lips locked, and it may have became a make out session. Um, then maybe a little more…Look alright so maybe I was pushed into his room willingly and maybe we had a little…uh, 'adult fun'.

I woke up next to sticky, breathing skin. I opened my eyes to see Edward comfortably sleeping with a firm arm wrapped around me. But he was completely naked...then again so was I. I touched Edward's bare chest to feel is rise and fall. I gently rolled out of bed. And as cliché as it sounds I put on his shirt and fumbled with the button and finally got them in place. I peeked around the corner out of Edward's room towards the couch to see if Jon was there. To much of my loathing he was, with a smug smile, and arms across his thin chest. I hadn't had time to brush my hair….I was a mess. The epitome of 'the day after.'

"You have fun last night, child," His voice held thick amusement and arrogance.

"Jonathan please, tease me about anything just not this." I moaned in exhaustion.

"Oh you know the rules, dear. All's fair in love and war." Oh, how I loathed him sometimes. He was so stubborn. I felt hand on my shoulder and a kiss on my head.

"He has a point you know," great, Edward was on _his_ side.

"Oh really lover boy," Jonathan looking at Edward's disheveled appearance.

Edward's grip, then let go as he shuffled off to the kitchen mumbling, "I'm getting coffee."

Jonathan still pushing his skinny assed luck called, "get me some too, cowboy."

A deep growl emitted from the kitchen, "Go to Hell, Jonathan! You are just jealous that I got a girl in bed before you!" Forcing down my laughter, as my head snapped to Jonathan, who was slack jawed, completely speechless.

"You lose, Jon," I chuckled as his rose from his seat ans stormed to his room mumbling. I stalked into the kitchen, "Hi." I said simply to call his attention.

"Hey," he kissed my cheek and smiled at me. "So, you really love me," he murmured to himself more than me.

I giggled, "well that wouldn't have happen last night if I didn't." he closed his eyes and chuckled.

"I supposed so," He stared out the widow, clearly thinking about something. Something that looked like needed courage. But what?

* * *

><p><strong>But what indeed?! Sorry it has been so long. School and all….I promise I am still going strong on this. And yes I know her time in Arkham was short…but..Joker sooo….THERE. I will return with the next chapter! Tell me what you think!<strong>


	12. Old enemies and new wounds

WIMTR 12

The three months after our breakout, we stayed in out little corner of the world, mostly because Edward was afraid of me being in Arkham. But still ever since I told him I loved him, he had been weird. Something was on his mind and he wouldn't tell me. But Edward keeping me in the house, never stopped Jonathan.

One day, he dragged in a large sack, "Help me get this in my lab!" So Edward and I helped him drag the large sack into his small lab.

"What is this thing Crane," Edward asked huffing. My God how those skinny men became criminals is far beyond me.

"A test subject," Jonathan said nonchalantly. "If you want to stay get dress like criminals!"

"I thought you had lab rats for this stuff!" Edward shouted pulling on his green jacket.

"They all died, heart attack. Plus I was going to need to test my new toxin." Jonathan pulled the sack off of the man's head.

"My God," Edward sputter at the graying man. I watched the grip tighten on his cane. "If you _ever_ need to beat him into submission…tell me…I want to do it."

"You okay there Edward," Jon asked.

"Fine, I'm fine…just let me ruff him up, I'm not joking.."

"Edward you sure you are okay?" Jonathan asked in a caring way.

"I said I was fine," Edward hissed storming out of the room, dropping his cane in the process. I looked at Jonathan then ran after him.

"Eddie, " I spirited into his room and opened the door to his workshop. "Eddie," I called softly. He was slumped in his chair, fingers tented under is nose. "Eddie, what's wrong? Talk to me," I kneeled in front of him.

"That man, that monster, " Edward pushed up from his seat. "That man Alex that man in that room! Do you know who he is?"

I shook my head no furiously, trying to stand up in a timely fashion. Edward yanked me up, in a mad, yet gentle way. I tried to touch him but he pulled away. "He is the one that did this!" Edward yanked up his shirt revealing small and large scars, some rom Arkham, and bullying, others? His father.

"Eddie, you mean that man is," He cut me off.

"MY father! He is the man that made me what am to day. He is the one that started my drive to crime. That drunk bastard!" Edward was pacing now, anger and traces of fear etched into his face. "I should just kill him, but he is too despicable to die."

"Eddie, please," I reached for his shoulder.

"It's not," he yelled. "I finally have a chance to kill the man that ruined my life! The one that made me, made me this. A criminal who is endangering the life of the one I love." He looked away and I tilted his face towards me.

"Eddie, what have I told you? I volunteered for this life. I don't care Eddie. I love it, I love you." I rose up on my tippy toes and kissed him gently, that gentle spark as our lips met still there. "It'll be okay, you heard Jon. He'll most likely suffer a heart attack."

"But, I want to be the one to do it." His eyes narrowed then softened as he looked at me. "I just want him to pay," he looked away ashamed.

"And that just fine," I gently cupped his face with my hand.

_**This next part gets graphic , so younger viewers, um read at your own risk. Seriously guys, seriously. **_

The next Day I gently opened the door to the lab, Jonathan instructed me to give 'the lab rat' his food, and I obeyed. The door shut be hind me, and a click signaled it had locked. And I had no key.

"Well, look at you," the man said his voice rumbled. "So you're the Riddler's new whore?"

"No I'm his partner. " I placed the food down next the chair he was tied to. A hand grabbed my wrist. It was Edward's father.

"Tell that Scarecrow guy, that it takes more than petty rope to keep me bound." He grabbed my other arm. He pushed me against the wall. "Quite a looker ain't cha?"

"Please," I whimpered. A torn piece of cloth was place over my mouth as I tried to scream. A forceful hand pulled off my jacket and tore my shirt. I tried to scream as the cloth came loose but his lips silenced mine. After my clothing was completely gone he began to feel me up. It was disgusting.

I became so petrified with fear I couldn't scream. He held me by my hair and force me to kiss him, he shoved his tongue down my throat as he ripped at his own clothing. I kept hopping Edward on his white horse would burst in and save me from this monster that was his father. But that time never came, he pinned me to the ground. Looming over me, I tried to look away, "No," he yanked my face towards him. "you are going to scream." With only a whimper from me her pushed himself inside of me, and I became violated once again. Burst of my past flashed past my eyes.

Being bound to the bed, three men hanging over me. Each taking turns kissing me and running there hands over me, groping me, placing baby oil on me. I cried, screamed and begged for mercy. Each of them violating me, forcing themselves upon me. Yelling at me to scream louder, telling me Edward couldn't save me. That my little nerd was no where around. Then the worst came. They untied me from the bed but then bound with my hand behind my back. The biggest grabbed my hair and forced me to give him oral sex. He won't let me stop to spit and I was forced to swallow. The hot liquid running down my throat scaring me more, then I was brought back to reality.

Each trust brought force a new pain as I tried to fight him. Finally a scream ripped from my throat. "Stop, please," I cried.

"Louder bitch," he roared, as he became more forceful and harsher.

Then a voice I waited long to hear, "Alex," the tenderness in the tenor voice switched to one that sounded as if demons possessed him. "Get off of her!" This was fallowed by a sickening crack of metal to skull. "Don't you ever touch her again you sick bastard!"

Edward slammed his father against the wall pressing his cane against the older men's throat. "You can hurt me, but when you hurt her, you better pray I let you die."

The man smiled, blood running the side of her face. "you seem familiar."

"You don't remember? The boy you accused of cheating? Called him stupid, a moron, worthless? Beat him everyday because he was smarter than you?" The anger grew in his voice. Edward face was flushed as rage and hate burned in his eyes. "You don't remember the boy you drove to crime in hopes to prove your wrong? Who you gave many mental disorders such as Narcissism and OCD? You don't remember your own son?" Edward's voice echoed at the final word. I have never been so afraid of him in my life.

"Oh, Edward, she's your whore?" Edward pressed harder on his cane as a deadly hiss escaped his lips.

"Don't you ever call her that again! I'll be back later!" Edward slugged his father in rage, knocking him out.

Then with gentleness he kneeled next you my crying form. He gently removed his jacket and wrapped it around me, and picked me up to carry me out of the room as Jonathan strode in. "I'll teach him to deal with my friend."

Edward hushed me as he gently laid me in on the bed in my room, "I thought you feel conferrable in my clothes." He was very softy voice as I sat sniveling on the bed. "Can I go to your room to get your underwear?" He waited for me to nod. "I'll be right back sweetie." With that he ran out of the room.

He came back and gave me one of his shirts, it sagged on my shoulders and a rubber band was needed to keep my pants up. "C-can I have some tea," I paused. "And your lap?" Edward chuckled as he picked me up.

"Of course, I already heated the water dear," He placed me on the couch. "Let me get your tea." I sat knees to my chest swamped in Edward's clothes, still shaking from the ordeal. "Your tea," he sat next to me. "You okay?"

I nodded into my cup as I scrunched closer. "You sure," he asked. "You want to sleep in my bed tonight?" I nodded again, "Okay then, that's what we'll do." He gently rubbed my shoulder, and pressed his nose in my hair. He gently rocked me back and forth softly humming. I looked up at him into his green eyes, and I couldn't help but smile.

"You are so nice, I love you Eddie." My hand still clutching his shirt, as he pulled me closer. With care of holding a bird he kissed my nose. When he pulled away tears lined his eyes. "Eddie what's wrong," I asked setting my tea down.

"I couldn't save you, again. I couldn't save you, and another monster raped you. And this time it was someone I had thought gone. But no, he came into my life and hurt me again, by hurt the one thing a care about." He paused, "You."

"Stop," I commanded holding his face so he would look me in the eye. "You didn't know and you did save me once you heard my scream. He could have done so much worst, so much worst. Please don't blame yourself."

"But I-," Edward's protest melted away I pressed my lips against his. And suddenly I didn't feel violated anymore. There kissing him as Edwards arms enfolded around me. I felt safe, warm, and loved.

_So sorry guys. School just got in the way. I promise I'll update sooner. And also What the F*uck did I just do? Caused angst Just wait till Ed seeks revenge…..(evil laughter)_


	13. Revenge and more injuries

WIMTR 13

I fell asleep swamped in Eddie's clothes, while being snuggled by Eddie while covered by a fluffy comforter. Nothing could have been better than that, but I started getting nightmares.

"STOP," I yelled bolting up. I looed to my side for Edward, fore my comfort. No one there. "oh no," I spoke softly. He went to get revenge. I snuk to the door that led to Jon's lab, past the sleeping Jonathan, the poor soul was tossing and turning.

I peered into the room, and say Edward fighting with his father. Physically. Yes Edward did have slight advantage, if you count his cane. It was strike after strike Edward was beating his father.

"This is for the abuse! This for driving me to crime," This time he lifted the cane high above his head. "And this is for Alex," As he brought his cane down I stopped it with my hands.

"Edward, no! You said it yourself! He does deserve to die!" Edward's eyes where wild with rage and hate.

"Who said I would let him die?" He hissed in a threating voice that terrified me. Was Arkham right? Was the Edward I truly knew and love gone, and replaced with this? And was Arkham right? That I have mania for an insane person, did I ruin my good name for him? Was the work and stress was all down drain for some man? I am insane, but then what if I'm okay with him being my obsession?

"Edward this isn't you," I tested the waters. Edward's father stood.

"Is that all you got you little twerp?"

"Eddie," I put my hand on his chest. "Please don't do this. He's not worth it."

"Yes he is," Edward roared and I cringed. "He hurt you and ruined my life!" Edward pushed me back behind him, I stumbled back and on the ground. Edward raised up cane and then yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Edward's father had ran a blade along the side of Edward.

"You moron, you never was very street smart were you?" He kicked Edward, and I saw the deep cut. "And Now I get your little whore!"

"No, " his thin voice rasped, "Not Alex, leave her alone." Tears started reach my eyes, and Edward's father started at me. I dove under his legs and grabbed Edward cane.

"Back off," I prepared the cane like a bat.

"Come on now, don't play rough," He step close and I cracked the metal rod against the mans skull. Some blood splattered on the wall. I tested pulse, I had just killed a man. Then my mind floated back to it rightful place.

"JONATHAN, GET UP NOW," I practically screamed. I fell to my knees and brought up Edward into my lap, pushing on the bleeding wound. "Edward open your eyes, please. Edward's eyes opened weakly. "You saved me now I'm going to save you."

Jonathan ran in and saw the blood. "Jon we have to call 911."

"No, Edward rasped. "They'll take you to Arkham."

"I won't let you die! I need you. Edward….Please I love you!"

"She's Right Edward we can't loose you, I'm calling. " With that Jonathan left the room. Edward reach for my cheek, I pushed it down with my free hand.

"Don't. Save your energy, please stay awake," I pleaded. I felt his blood overflowing over my hand. It did even bother me. I heard the sirens ], all of the sirens. Then there was the swat team they burst threw the door with the paramedics. The swat team pulled me away from his and I struggled. I watched the paramedics do a quick fix then lift Edward on to the ambulance as I was cuffed and tossed into a armored police vehicle. Jonathan next to me in the same state I was in worry.

* * *

><p>I paced the rec room in front of the couch where Jonathan was sitting on. "What is he's dead," I whimpered thinking out loud.<p>

"Child, please you are going to ware a hole in the floor. And Arkham doesn't need another one of those." I looked at him and half smiled. This was his dry humor trying to console me. "Come sit," he patted the couch. I did so, and pulled my knees to my chest. "I am positive Edward is fine."

"Why won't they tell me," My voice raised in anger.

"Because," Jon started. I expected, 'you have a obsession, or mania.' But no, I got. "They don't understand your love." I paused looked at him shocked that Jonathan supported Edward and I's relationship. "Now you just much wait. Okay," Jonathan asked softly touching my shoulder.

* * *

><p>So there we go...Edward's father is dead, Edward could be dead, and Jonathan is being warm..ish.<p>

Please Review. Sorry it wasn't very long. I'm planing on some old friend confrontation next chapter.


	14. Stories and a Question

WWIMTR 14

It was that night Edward was allowed back into his own cell. We were separated. Dr. Greygaurd thought it was for the best that we were separated, to help my 'mania.' I tried to explain that I was raped and that I needed him. And he told me no. I fell into a fitful sleep. I woke with a start and yelled out, "Eddie!" I felt tears in my eyes and I heard a soft tenor voice.

"Alex, are you okay?" Thank God for these thin Arkham walls. "Alex I'm here what's wrong?"

My voice quivered, "You're still here? Eddie your dad he…he killed you then he- he," I started to cry.

"No, no," he spoke softly. "I'm here, and he is long gone." I felt like a little kid, knees to my chest and leaning on the wall. "You okay now?"

"Tell me a story. Talk me to sleep," I paused then added, "please."

"Okay, this is about a princess in a land called Gotham…lot. Yeah, yeah, Gothamlot." Edward reassured trying to come up with a story. "Her name was Alexandria. And she, she was nicest princess. Beautiful too. She cared for her kingdom. And she was falling in love." I smiled I knew what he was doing., retelling out relationship. "But not with a prince, no. With a peasant. Not any peasant, but a petty thief. The thief tried to convince the princess that he was a bad guy and should marry a prince. But she didn't listen," he paused, probably to make sure I was still awake.

"Yeah, go on," I commented. "What happened?"

"Well a man, a evil man, saw how much the princess loved the thief. And He forbid her from ever seeing him again, except out the widow. Where he would watch her, and attempted to climb the tower." I listened closely starting to doze off. "He finally reached the window, but the man who wanted the apart was waiting there and he stabbed the thief in the side." Now who this man was probably more than one person. His father, doctor Greygaurd. Hell maybe all of society. He went on knowing I was awake.

"The blow was a fatal one. He was dead, blood on the ground."

"Eddie," my voice quivered.

"Wait. The princess cried over his body. She whispered in his ear. The one thing she had failed to tell him as he failed to tell her. 'I love you,' she whispered. Suddenly he twitched in her arms. He opened his eyes and kissed her. They got married and ruled the kingdom in their beliefs." His voice was slowly disappearing as I fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of living with out a care with my prince.

* * *

><p>I was in Arkham over a year. I'll fill you in in those <em>fun <em>tales later. Again Edward finally got us out, with some help from Jonathan. Actually it was all Jonathan but Edward has a ego to up hold un like Jon. Arkham accused me of Stockholm, mania, OCD, and some narcissistic qualities. And to top it off I was convicted of attempted murder of Doctor Daniel Green, breaking and entering and to top it off murder of Charles Nashton. I was officially a convicted criminally insane resident of Gotham.

Edward and I where closer than close. We were two souls in love, the crimes, the 'insanity,' did not matter. Nothing mattered to us.

It was a day in mid-April when Jonathan chloroformed me and dragged me to a park. A quite, secluded park and drove off with out a word. I was terrified and scared. Had they finally gotten tired of me and dropped me? Did Edward ever really like me? I looked around to find Edward or Jonathan, or at that monument _anyone._ Even if it meant returning to Arkham. Then there was a forced cough. I whirled around and found Edward leaning against the tree. In a pressed green suit and a smirk plastered on that freckled face.

"Edward C. Nigma, what the hell are you doing?"

"Out for a walk. Such a beautiful day, for conundrums, riddles." He paused and sucked in a breath. "Questions."

"Oh," I asked. "What kind of questions?"

"Ones that can change your life." He stepped closer, an put a hand on my cheek. I nuzzled into it and smiles. "Care to answer mine?" He asked with little smoothness that usually laced his voice. That ever present arrogance and confidence that resided in his voice, gone.

"Okay," I treaded carefully.

"Alex, I love you. You know that. And you mean the world to me. I know the law says we can't but," Ed trailed off. MY heart froze than began to beat rapidly as he lowered himself to the ground on a knee. He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside a perfect emerald fixed in white gold, either side an amethyst stone. I laughed in my head, only Eddie. My hand slapped over my mouth as he muttered the final words. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>AAAND CLIFF HANGER!<p>

I'm so sorry! Lot of school and Exams. Put here you go FLUFF! Sorry that it's shorter than I usually do.

I think I might do a epilogue chapter to close this sucker out.

Thank you for all of your support and kind words.

And if there are any Star Trek fans. Check out the story I am picking back up after this. "First Time on the Enterprise."

Review tell me what you think!


	15. An Answer and Friends go missing

**WIMTR 15 **

"Will you marry me?"

Throat closing, tears falling down my face, I was crying. I fell to my knees, hands in the grass. I nodded frantically before, "Yes," broke threw my throat. Then I couldn't stop. "yes, yes, yes. My God, Edward. Yes!" Edward kept smiling and he held my face.

"Put out your hand," my hand was sweating in his gentle grasp. I felt the ring slip on to my finger. I put my face in his neck still crying. "I love you," I whispered.

A month or two had past. The law was still looking for us. But now that I was engaged to the Riddler, I was now bait for him. It never occurred to me until I was kidnapped. My first mistake was walking the streets of Gotham alone. Even a child knows not to do this. Every day people are mugged, killed or raped on these streets. But I was different. I had a bounty on my head, from Arkham and any of the underworld.

I was yanked into a alleyway. My first thought was, I was going to be raped. No. It was worst. "Well, well, look's like question girl got lost." I knew that voice, only one voice was that cold and sounded maniacally happy. Joker.

"It's Enigma! Let me go you sick creep!" I struggled hard against muscular arms that were not his own.

"Right. Enigma. I'm just thinking how much Eddie-boy would do just to get his little bride-to-be back." Joker pinched my cheek as he came into the light. "Or How much Arkham wants their new 'stolkhome, mania suffering murder back'? I'm guessing they both want you pretty bad." His voice broke into a mad cackle.

"Eat dog shit," A hand struck me hard across my face.

"Listen you little brat. You are in a very serious predicament! I'd be careful….now let me take you to my humble abode." Joker shoved a rag on my nose and I passed out.

I woke up in a daze. How long was I out and what had happened? "Well the girl is up!" I felt a lead pipe in my gut. "I figured Edward would be a little more willing if you were hurt. Especially if that pretty face of yours is threatened." I felt a cold steel my mouth. The I felt him pulling causing a short line from the corner of my mouth. I yelped in great pain. I felt blood start coming from my mouth as a camera's shutter sounded. "There. don't want to ruin that face of yours. Now to send this off to Eddie. Now is it true you are getting married?"

"You know the law won't let us! LET ME GO!" I pulled against the chair and the rope. The chair rocked and I hit the ground face first. Joker cackled and kicked me to my side.

"Well, well… Are you scared toy boyfriend won't save you? That you aren't important? Well?" Those words stung. '_What if the ring…everything is a lie,' _I thought in heartbreak.

"No," my voice cracked. "He loves me! I love him!" Joker laughed more. I was falling into his trap.

"Right like he could love anyone but himself. Please Enigma…Alex this is not 'Eddie' you fell for in collage. This is the Riddler. A cruel man. I don't want to see that heart of your broken.

"You're lying," I screamed. "You must be." I felt tears in my eyes. Was I this easy to break? No. I had to keeps strong and believe in Edward! He was my white knight.

"You threw your petty life away for him? Everything? Your degree? Your Job? Your good reputation?"

"Stop," I shrieked. "Stop you're lying! It's not true! None of it!" Joker cackled more.

"I let that mull over in your mind while we wait." I fell asleep in deep worry in fear that the love I thought I had was a lie.

~.oOo.~.oOo.~.oOo.~.oOo.~

"Good morning, Sunshine! Harley! Set our guest up!" I bouncing blonde came in.

"G-get away from me." I mumbled as I was set up right.

"Well I called your boyfriend, and he's very, very worried about you. He even screamed at me. Me! Can you believe that? So he's on his way here with Jonny-boy! But I have a greeting party set up for them!" Joker gestured to a group of men. All with guns, crowbars, and other blunt objects. I prayed that Edward's big brain worked and knew to bring plenty of back up.

Several hours had passed, no sign of anyone. I knew we didn't have to worry about Batman. After all, I was a criminal being held by another criminal. Not like I was a innocent civilian, right?

"Boy," A high, perky voice cheered. "Eddie's takein' a long time Mr. J!

"You're right Harley-girl. I need to entertain myself! Hand me that blade." I watched Harley bounce over and hand a sliver knife to Joker. I was in for it.

I was roughly pushed on my stomach. Cut loos from the chair, but just as quickly my hands were tied above me. Joker ripped my shirt the unclasped my bra. "What would look good on you. You need some thing fitting. " Joker lightly tapped the broad side of the blade across my back in what seem in thought.

"A question mark," a burly thug offered to his boss. Joker began to cackle then laugh.

"That's perfect Ace! A big one! From her shoulders to her pant line!" He began laughing as I felt cold steal sunk in my skin. I cried out. It started on my left shoulder curved to the right shoulder. Then it snaked down my back. Joker yanked out the blade then sunk it to punctuate the mark, he even twisted some.

Just then a white smoke entered the room and my eyelids grew heavy. I fought it hard. I heard bodies thumping around me. I saw two figure walking towards me as I fell into unconscious.

~.o0o.~.o0o.~.o0o.~.o0o.~.o0o.~.o0o.~.o0o.~.o0o.~.o0o.~.o0o.~.o0o.~.o0o.~

I am so,so,so sorry guys! School and life! And look I lied! Not an epilogue chapter. But there end is coming with a sequel! So here you go! Who are those two figures? What will happen next? Stay tuuuuuunnnnneeeeddd! Review please!


	16. Epiloge

WIMTR 16

When I finally awoke some one was touching my still tender back. It felt like someone was cleaning my wound. I kept my face in the fluffy pillow. The person touching my back had gentle hands. A voice that seem further began to talk. "No Edward. You can't see her! When was the last time she had girl time?" The was a short pause with someone stuttering trying to find words.. "Exactly…plus she's not even dressed."

"I've seen her naked Selina. We are engaged." Edward….I was saved. Oh thank God! And Selina Kyle helped.

"Aw come on Ed! Just one night out with the girls!" A bright bubbly voice cried. I suspected it was Harley.

"It won't hurt her four eyes." Ivy's was harder to pinpoint. Since I didn't know her well.

"Yes thanks for your input you weed!" Edward and Ivy didn't get along much. "I'll be back to tomorrow morning…please….take care of her."

"Of course Edward," Selina said closing the door. I gingerly lifted my head.

"Careful," Ivy chided my softly as she turned me over and eased me up.

"Yeah, okay. I how bad is my back?" All the girls looked away. "Selina, Pam, Harls. Please tell me."

"Well, It will scar over," Selina started.

"At least everyone will know you belong to the Riddler. Ya know if you take off your shirt!"

"Shut up Harley," Ivy cut off the bouncy blonde. "It's a huge question mark down your back." He tone had an edge but still seemed soft.

"Oh, So are we really going out or what?" I had hoped not…I wasn't feeling up to par.

Selina tossed me some pajamas. "Are you kidding? This is going to be a girls night in. you are still far to injured to go out. We have board games, popcorn, chocolate, movies and you have dirty secrets to tell about Edward."

"What do you mean by that," I was taken back, but I guess all girls have the same type of fun, even criminals.

"You know," Harley started. "His quirks, something cute, anything that aggregates you."

"Come on Harley," Selina interjected. "Why on earth would we-"

"Pink underwear," I said quietly. "all heads snapped towards me. "He has several pairs of brightly colored underwear. O-One," my voice started to break as I laughed. "Is green with purple poka-dots!" The other women joined in my laughter.

We spent the night just being girls. But that same night the walls started going up for Arkham city.

Our lives were about to change forever.

_Well there you go the epilogue and ending to when I met the Riddler. Look you're the sequal! Jonathan missing. Three gangs facing off. Joker's, Penguin's, and Two-face. While the man in green and his fiancée and number one Hench wrench, who has been getting training from Selina to climb, and jump in between buildings like her so she can survive, What will happen when she tries to find out too much? Or they go snooping where they don't belong._

_It might in third person. Not sure yet. Might be called "Questions of Arkham City" look out for it_


	17. Author's Note!

HEY GUYS! This is just to let you know I am not dead and I have officially posted the sequel to this story! I hope it makes you happy! I'm excited about it! Its called _The Questions of Arkham City. _I know a lot of people been waiting for this. So here I am so freaking sorry! I'm nearing the end of my high school career and its a lot of your and stress. This is such a pleasure for me to do this for you. Go Check it out and spread the word.


End file.
